


Alpha Omega AU- Bad Ending from chap 12

by teaserbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Jk opens his eyes to unknown surrounding and scent. Where is KS?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

JK opens his eyes slowly. His head hurts so much that it takes time for him to recognize his surroundings. He sees table legs, and chairs. He vaguely remembers the pattern of the fabric. One thing for sure is, he is lying on the floor.

The cold tiles felt uncomfortable on his raw skin. He is naked to the bottom. Why is he in this state? JK tries hard to remember the late events.

The tremble comes before his memories. His body remembers the episode too vividly that the fears creep up on him before he comprehends the reason.

His breath get caught when he hears the footstep, along with male voice murmuring something. Jk tries to move. Running away, hide, whatever it is, he knows he shouldn’t meet them in this state.

But his body is sore especially his bottom. He just realizes how much in pain his whole body is. On top of that, his limbs doesn’t take his command. His arms are tied to the back. His legs just limping like they are not his own.

JK meets eyes with the strangers. No, he knows them. They are the rascal who drugged him and KS.

“K…S....” he spontaneously says the name. His voice sounds so weak and harsh. His jaw feels sore and his throat hurts like it was scrubbed from the inside.

“Oh, he is awake,” one of the man says.

“Is that your alpha’s name? We just throw him out.” The other man explains like he just done his duty to throw out garbage for Monday, “he is completely wasted. He won’t remember anything. He might thought that you run away because he’s bad at sex and deal with life, forgetting about you soon.” He finishes, grinning all the way while enjoying the horror in JK’s face.

Jk wants to curse, but his body trembles so hard it is hard to let his voice out. He is, again, get surrounded by alpha and beta scent that it awaken his instinct to surrender. 

“After all, you prefer the sex with us, right, sweet?” the alpha with strongest scent squats down to enjoy the terror in Jk’s face clearer, “you keep moaning sweetly every time we take turns on fucking you. You look a little too big for omega, but your taste and voice is indeed one.” He says, stroking JK’s hair.

“I think he still has drug in his system left, should I have his mouth? Your alpha taught you well on using your tongue,” he says, ready to zip his pants down.

JK really wants to back up, scream if his throat allows it. But the alpha was right. He is still under control of whatever drug they made him swallow. The sight of the bulge somehow excited him.

“Nah, we really need to move. You can have him once we bring him home,” the other man answers, cleaning up their belongings, and Jk’s.

Surprisingly, the alpha listens well. He unzip his pants and pats the omega head again, whispering the promise to fuck him later before helping Jk to get up.

Jk sees his body for the first time when the alpha left him in sitting position. Full of bruise and bite marks. There is pool of white sticky liquid between his legs.

He was raped.

JK spontaneously lifts his head when the alpha approach him again.

“He’s crying,” the alpha snorts, informing the other guy who are busy preparing things.

Jk doesn’t even know that his tears flowing down on his cheeks. He is not in his state of mind. Everything feels like a bad dream that shouldn’t occurred in real life. It was yesterday that he still lived a proper life. With dumb but kind boyfriend, and all his office colleague.

“Let’s not break him, I think there will be a rich bastard wanting to have this kind. He is quite a rare kind for omega,” the alpha says, getting a burst of laugh from his fellow friends who retorted about who’s talking what.

The alpha lift the omega leg, exposing the entrance that they abused the night before. He process on inserting the plug he prepared, quite easily with the hole still slick with their cum.  
Jk cries out when the thick ball shaped plug get shoved into his body. It’s not as huge as having a knot. But thick enough that he automatically spread his legs open to make a room for the plug that stuck in his ass.

“Uncomfortable isn’t it? Don’t worry, we will give you real thing once we get back. Until you cannot feel anything underneath,” the alpha whispers what he thinks is a great offer. For Jk, it only sounds like a thread.

“Hey, you said don’t break him,” the other men laughs, taking it as joke which frighten the omega even more. The alpha only give a shrug while murmuring something like let’s see.

The alpha helps Jk to get up on his feet by pulling his tied arms. It is hard to balance himself with the plug still inside him. His legs are shaky that he will fell if the alpha decides to release his support.

“You think he will fit in here? Damn we’ve never have omega this huge,” one of the beta complains, showing the suitcase they have prepared for this occasion.

“Let’s try,” the alpha answers, one hand holding the omega, the other hand is pouring a drink straight to Jk’s mouth.

“Yah, that’s…”

“I don’t want to waste the drug, let him finish all. Don’t worry, I also add the meds to eliminate his scent,” the alpha explains.

The sweet taste of liquid content his thirst. But the more the liquid fill his stomach, the more his body feels like burning.

The heat is too much to bear that once the mouth of the bottle left his lips, Jk lets out a moan. A sweet moans that if it combined with the sweet alluring scent he produce while in heat, no alpha could be sane enough to ignore him.

But there is no scent, he cannot invite any alpha to help him channeling the heat. There are only his desperate moan for help and trembling body.

Jk gasp when his burning, sensitive chest get fondled by the rough hand of his capture.

“Sh%$, he really gives good reaction,” the alpha praise.

“Enough, put him in,” the beta finally warns. He also wants to finish their job here and have fun in their hideout. Even only the high pitch moan is enough to kick his instinct. This omega is really something.

The alpha complies, bringing the omega in heat closer to the suitcase and shove him in. It need a work of three of them, but somehow, the omega is flexible enough to fit in the big suitcase.

Tying his mouth and feet, the pose doesn’t look comfortable but it is never their concern. 

“It may take 2 to 3 hours to arrive if we count our lunch break. When we open the suitcase again, the drugs will be absorbed completely. You’ll be in painful heat cycle that you’ll beg for anyone’s cock.”

Jk who has his head tilt awkwardly to fit in the suitcase can only moans. It already feels excruciating enough. He will die if they left him alone without any alpha or beta scent and touch. His mind has completely forgot about his former alpha. He just desperate for touch and release from anyone above his class.

“Aphhh, hppmmm,” he tries to call for help, for their help when the suitcase began to close.

“See you soon, honey.”

With that, Jk is once again surrounded by complete darkness.


	2. week in captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jk tries to run when he has a chance. Is it a great move?

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again.”

“Don’t you think it will be more convincing if you’ve never try to run away in the first place?”

JK grit his teeth when the beta hold his penis. He knows he can do nothing to stop his kidnapper. His arms and legs are tied securely to the sturdy examination chair that he may have seen in gynecology clinic. Just where they get these things from. Or maybe they’re well-equipped professional after all.

The beta strokes the tip before pushing his thumb into the small opening.

“Please,” Jk tries to beg for the last time. His body starts to tremble but the beta has no intention to stop.

The beta inserts the long stick into JK’s penis. The omega has to bite his lips to prevent himself from screaming. But when the stick goes deeper and deeper into him and the beta forcefully pushed the tip of the stick that have round, slightly bigger shape to seal the opening completely, Jk starts to scream from the pain.

The beta looks annoyed by the loud voice but he focus on finishing his task. A metal ring is placed with a click on the base of Jk’s penis and balls, and the extending arm is connected to the penis dildo that buried inside the omega. 

“It will be much easier if we have the muscle relaxant injection. Well, the guys will come back with it, you can have thicker one inside you soon,” the beta assures his victim who doesn’t look like giving appreciation for their effort.

Jk cannot hold his tears upon seeing what they have done to his cock. He never knew something so long and big can be shoved into him like that. It feels full, heavy and painful. If only his hands are free, he wants nothing but to pull it out. But could he?

The tip is held by extending arm of the cock ring that also held the base tightly. He sees a small hole on the edge that probably a keyhole to open the device.

“Fascinating isn’t it? The organization made this specially to tame stubborn omega,” the beta explains, stroking the painfully strained cock. Jk moans in pain, his nerve around his crotch feels like having multiplied to hundreds. Even his own tremble makes his cock ache so bad he needs to restrain his body from making any movement.

But the beta pretends to not see the omega’s struggle.

“It prevents you from cumming and moving too much. It doesn’t feel good, am I right?” he says, giving a experimental squeeze that makes Jk arch his back and scream more.

The beta chuckles in amusement then continue, “it also has a sensor, that will automatically electrocute you once you step outside this room. I don’t mind seeing you hurt, but it may affect your price so better not.

“Or you want to have the taste?” The beta dares, “I also need to pay you back for the punch you gave me earlier,” he offers, showing the abducted man the remote control.

Jk shakes his head in fear. He knows the electricity is mean to stop the victim from running away, it should be painful enough to make them collapse to the floor.

The beta pouts, losing the opportunity to torture the man who dare to fight them all when they want to change his rope. Jk almost made it if not because the alpha managed to catch his ankle and stun-gunned him till he passed out.

Jk still feels the pain on his calve and back where they sting him. Imagine the pain running directly inside his cock, no, he really don’t want that to happen.

The beta puts back the remote into his pants pocket and move closer to Jk who has his legs spread wide. The kidnapper unzip his pants to pull out his cock and position it to the awaiting hole.

Jk closes his eyes when the cock makes a way into his very deep. It happens too often that he needs no preparation or foreplay to accept their big size inside him. Not that they care anyway. He still cries nevertheless, to have men invading his body whenever they want like a fuck doll.

And with his cock plugged, he cannot have any pleasure to distract his mind.

“Try to squeeze mine like this with your inner muscles,” the beta commands while giving a squeeze on the strained cock as an example. The pain automatically makes Jk’s entrance clenched, earning him a praise from the beta.

“Good, don’t even dare to rest. If you behave well, we will unlock the plug once a day. Keep us happy or I will turn on the vibrator mode and leave you for days,” the beta threatens. It works well on motivating Jk to work his muscles.

No more, he shouldn’t get in more trouble than this. The pain of in excruciating heat while trapped in the suitcase for hours haunt his mind again. His body starts to tremble hard yet he makes sure that he still do his job down below.

The beta smirks.

The door suddenly swing open and other kidnappers enter the room.

“Yah, having fun by yourself?” the alpha guy asks upon seeing the scene.

“I’m loosening him up,” the beta makes an excuse, “Did you get them?”

“Yeah,” the other beta in the group replied. He flip the plastic bag to reveal the contents on the table, “it’s hard to get those size, we have to go around the town.”

Different size dildos. Most of them have a switch on the bottom. All have sizes that don’t make sense.

Jk stops breathing. He spontaneously tries to close his legs which is a ridiculous attempt. The beta notices the omega’s struggle and automatically turns his head.

“I’ll apologize, I will do as you say, I will do anything. But not that,” Jk begs with hitched breath. The tears are flowing from fear.

“Good, but you will use them all,” the beta replies without any empathy while continue fucking him.

Jk shakes his head, “I will torn, I will break.”

But the omega stops talking when the alpha approach them in not so friendly way. 

The slap was so sudden that Jk has no time to react. Before he can feel the pain on his cheek, another pain hit him when the alpha yank his light brown hair.

“Do you know how much they cost us? Be grateful that we bought the size in order so you don’t need to have the biggest one shove into you in first try.” 

“Say thanks,” the beta tries to help him so Jk murmurs his gratitude.

The alpha spit on the floor then grabs something from the beta’s pocket.

“Hey,”

Jk’s eyes widen when the alpha takes out the remote of his cock plug. The moment alpha turn the switch on, the plug inside Jk’s cock start vibrating like crazy.

Jk starts screaming like possessed. The pain is so insufferable he almost lose his mind.

“Aw, fuck,” the beta groans. Jk clenches tightly around his cock that he starts forming a knot and shot his cum.

The agonizing pain on his cock and the expanding beta cock inside him make Jk unable to gasp for breath. He should stay still whenever knotting happen because his hole get stretch to its limit. But with the vibrator intact, it is impossible.

Jk can only do his best to calm his body, tears and moans are flowing involuntarily but at least he can control his tremble if he stays focus.

“Next will be my turn,” the other beta announces happily.

“No, I’ll be next, I’m yet to give him a proper payback for that kick,” the alpha cut in, “we just need to make the bruise disappear before the shipment next week.”

“Oh, it’s settled?” the beta who just finish knotting pull out his limping cock asks.

“Yeah, I showed him the video and he’s totally hooked. He paid the down payment right away,” the alpha said, moving to the place between the omega’s legs and fondle both of his chest. He smiles upon seeing how hard his nipples are.

“Let’s make it more fun, I will clip your nips every time you dare make a sound,” the alpha said, taking out clothes pin from his pocket and place them on Jk’s stomach. 

Jk can hear the pants being unzip. As much as he hates the game, there’s no hope to ask to stop playing. So he tightened his lips and shut his eyes close, preparing for his hole to get stretch again, bigger this time.

“Aw, he will be too loose for me then,” the beta who’s waiting for his turn complains. 

“Great opportunity to teach him clench, then. He will be stuffed with one of them all day from now on anyway.”

Jk turns his head toward them.

“Stu..AH.”

“I will count that as one,” the alpha smirks after placing the first pin on Jk’s left nipple while fucking his hole.

The alpha then grabs both of his ass cheeks, lift it up to spread them wider before slamming his full length into the omega. Much to the alpha’s amusement, the omega manages to hold his voice even though he trembles harder than the vibrator in his cock.

“Your buyer, is a rich brute with huge body. We provide him omegas but they didn’t last for long. He agrees to buy you because you look tough, and we promise him that you will last longer than them. That’s why stretching your hole so ‘his’ can fit in you, this preparation is really, really important,” the alpha explains while stroking the omega cheeks to wipe his tears.

Jk doesn’t know what to wish anymore. His future is either die while being prepared to be sold, or die in the hand of his new alpha. 

He let out a small sobs and regret right after. The alpha grins widely and clip his right nipple.  
“Trust me, you will miss the moment with us like this once you’re his. So, let’s enjoy,” the alpha says and fasten his pace.


	3. Shipment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shipment day, JH, the rich mafia boss who also a big, big alpha waits patiently for his order to get delivered

“Only two of you?” JH asks the thugs who came to deliver his order. He knows that their group consist of 3 people, 1 alpha and 2 betas. Yet there are only the betas and the big suitcase.

“Well, yeah. He kinda… have a temperament problem that we need to leave him,” one of the beta answers nervously.

JH raises his eyebrow. Not a rare thing to happen to group a consist of criminals so he just shrugs it off.

“Show me,” JH orders. 

The betas look at each other before opening the suitcase carefully. A body fell to the floor with a big thud, and soon the tied up man let out a moan.

JH can see how relieved the beta are. The big alpha check out the abducted man again. The man is writhing in pain and gasping for air. He looks totally out of his mind and unappealing. All his limbs are tied and the mouth is covered with a mouthgag. Even without them, the omega won’t be able to run or struggle from how weak he looks now. 

“He’s stink,” the alpha complains.

“It’s because of sweat, he’s drench in sweat,” the beta tries to explain, crouching down to check their precious product.

“In last preparation, we force bottles of drugs on him and he lost control that he bite . We have to run him away before could kill him. We locked him here since yesterday, that’s why.”

The big alpha chuckles, “since yesterday, after the heat cycle drugs?”

The beta nods.

“You’re lucky that he still alive containing the heat for that long. His brain might have melt a half though,” the alpha adds, feeling a pity on the poor omega who is still struggling with the heat. Now he understands why the betas looked so nervous before opening the suitcase.

“Let us clean him and prepare him. If you satisfied, pay us,” the beta offers. He has to come up with something so that the big alpha agree to buy the omega. They had expand his ass to fit his size. No other alpha would buy such broken omega.

JH strokes his chin, giving an impression that he is deep in thought. But the pitiful looking betas are so hard to watch so he nods at the end. He let them use the bathroom in his room and told them to prepare him on the bed later.

“Your payment,” he says, handing the big carry case full of money to the beta after they finish with their task.

“The other half, I will pay if he’s not broken in our first night.”

The betas turn pale upon hearing that. 

“We just inject the muscle relaxant drugs, let it sit for awhile before you fuck him.”

“You’re telling me what to do?”

The other beta nudge his brother hard on his stomach, “No sir, how dare us,”

JH nods and tell them to leave which they did in less than a second.

JH let out a sighs. It has been awhile to have sex with captured omega again. Unlike a brothel that he need to be careful to not breaking them, with captured omega, he has more freedom. No one will complaint if he accidentally kill them. It is his, and his alone.

JH opens the door to his majestic bedroom and see the omega he purchased on his bed. The omega looks totally better than before. The sweet scent instead of sweat reeking body. Hair dry and soft like a dog fur. His arms are still tied to his back, but the legs are sprawled freely, clutching the bedsheet with his thumbs from all the heat trapped in him.

The omega looks thinner compared to the video JH watched last week. But still as alluring. Dark brown tanned skin and exceptionally curvy body from working out. JH cannot wait to see his plump butt fully from the back.

The omega moans for help. His tears keep flowing down no matter how thirsty his throat feels. He has been trapped in convicted space for so long that the light hurt his eyes. He wants to beg for relieve yet he’s tied, and the big plug inside him making him unable to put a strength on his free legs.

JH sits on the edge of the bed to observe the omega in pain much closer. He is strong alpha with strong scent. JK, who only has his omega instinct working, quickly notice the scent and turns his head to plea to the alpha with his eyes. The moans that escape from the mouthgag sounds so desperate. JH, who is naturally a sadist, smiles.

“How long have you been forced to hold on?” JH asks, not out of concern but to mock. He takes JK’s balls on his hand and weight them, making JK’s short breath turns to a gasp. All his nerve can only recognize pain. The touch on his most part that hold all the lust he cannot release is too agonizing that he automatically arches his back.

JH knows that if he pulled out the plug on his cock, he will cum right away and probably pass out from the intense orgasm. He doesn’t really like fucking unconscious object. So he pulls out the buttplug instead.

The alpha gets up on his knee, finally excited himself. The drugs are effective to erase omega’s alluring scent. But the reaction, moans, and sweet fragrant is too appealing to refuse. JH spread the legs wider, inserting 3 of his thick finger into JK.

The omega squirms then trembles hard. But he has no strength nor way to get out from the strong grip and the sudden thrust. His cock swells, squeezing the plug that trapped inside him.

“No wonder they force you bottles of drugs before shipment,” JH laughs, “they run out of time to properly prepare you for me. One size smaller.”

JH spreads his fingers inside JK before pulling them roughly. His cock also need a release so he opens his fly to pull out his enlarge cock. The omega is too occupied on his own heat that he miss the sight of gigantic cock.

The cock nudges his widen entrance, slipping in until his loose muscles force to open more, which is pretty much impossible.

JK’s unfocused eyes widen, he spontaneously tries to crawl up but the grip on his neck and legs are too strong. His hole is forced to expand more to fit the alpha’s thickness little by little until somehow, all the length have been successfully in.

JK barely breathe yet the grip on his neck getting stronger to drag his body down for the first full length thrust.

If he has no mouthgag, he will torn his throat from screaming loud.

“Don’ worry, you’re not broken yet,” JH assures his omega who trembles uncontrollably, “But, let’s see once we knot.”


	4. Taming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he is trapped anyway, what else he should do?

Jk blinks.

He has been in the same position for God knows how long. Lying on the bed and breathe. The only thing he knows won’t give his body any pain.

When he was high with drugs, he cannot really control himself. But he has memories of what had happen which haunt him later. He remembers the pain and his desperate cries for everything to stop. But just like how he cannot control his body, he is in no place to ask for mercy. How he wishes for them to just kill him. Whenever he opens his eyes after the horrifying event, the first thing he will wonder is whether he should be grateful to be alive still, or grieve his bad luck for having to experience that again.

Now, though, he just tired with everything. He’s tired of thinking, fearing, struggling. His mind decides to have none and it is the closest to peace.

So when the big alpha approaches him, JK just look at him unaffected. His heartbeat might have rose, but he’s too tired to give any reaction on his face.

“I did tell you to rest and eat, but not playing dead,” JH says, clearly annoyed that the expensive omega dare to act like a corpse.

JH pulls the metal ring that attached to JK’s collar to make the omega get up, which he does reluctantly. Grasping the big hand to stop yanking on his collar so that he can breathe again, JK cries for a realization that his rest time has finish.

“Kh..akh…hwish, please,” JK tries to beg. He cannot breathe properly but his legs are also too weak to walk so he ended up being drag around like a potato sack.

JH stops in front of the only table in the room and throw the human sack on top of it. Breathing hard and very much in pain, JK cannot react when JH starts to connect the rings on his wristbands to the metal attachment on both edge of the square table. He then processes onto JK’s anklebands, the rings connect to the attachment of the table legs with a click, forcing the omega to spread his weak legs.

JK’s body starts to tremble.

“What punishment suit a child that refuse to eat?” JH asks the bound man with a smile.

JK, again, feels terrified for his life. He is not in condition to walk and grab his lunch. But now that the alpha threatened him with a punishment, he regrets for resting his worn out body.

“I’m sorry, I will eat, I’ll eat,” JK stutters. His heart beating so hard it hurt his chest.

JH cannot help but feeling excited. But he has to contain himself from doing too much. After all, this is a precious omega that can survive the first night. Even though the omega passed out when he started to form the knot inside him, it is still a very good achievement.

It has been awhile JH manages to knot inside an omega without killing them in the process. He needs to treasure his new toy. Yet, the omega didn’t listen to his command, starving himself and probably planning to die.

The thought makes JH boil in anger. He grabs the buttplug on his omega roughly, earning him a moan of agony from the latter. He smiles.

“Spanking suits a naughty kid, hm?” JH suggests.

JK’s bound legs trembles even harder. His ass is still recovering from the sex, he simply cannot have it be harmed yet.

“No.. hurts.. still hurts…”

But the first spank lands on his buttock. JK cries out from the pain. His buttocks feels like on fire and the buttplug nudge his inside deeper from the force.

Another blows come after another until JH feels satisfied. The alpha grope the red buttcheeks. His omega sure has a nice perky butt. He cannot hold his grin upon the thought of having various play with it from now on. He really needs to cherish his new omega.

JK moans when the buttplug get removed. He knows what will come after that. He cannot do anything to stop the man since he’s bound to the hard cold table. JK can only force his aching muscles to loosen up.

It still hurts like the first time. The different thing is, his mouth is free to scream and cries, which somehow earns him a praise for sounding so good. JK cannot understand how on earth his cries for help sounds good in the alpha’s ears.

The knotting is even worse. He struggles hard not to break because the alpha warns him to. It will be better if he passed out like last time but this time he doesn’t.

Good thing is, the alpha decide to be good by taking off JK’s chastity lock. JH starts stroking his length to make JK feels good, which somehow does.

When the alpha release himself inside him, JK came right away, spurting his semen on JH’s hand.

JK lies there waiting for the alpha to finish. He knows alpha cum a lot, but the big alpha is extraordinary. JK’s stomach expand upon receiving the semen, and it still flowing in.

“I heard that omega actually can feed on alpha’s seeds only,” JH says, watching the omega struggling with his enlarging stomach.

“But I don’t want you to lose more muscles, I like your built,” JH continues, groping the ass that he just assault, “So you have to take care yourself, or else, I will put you back in your suitcase.”

Upon hearing the suitcase mentioned, JK starts to tremble in horror. JH notices this and reminds himself to use the term when necessary.

After telling JK his daily task, JH unlock the bind on all his limbs and leave the omega to rest on the floor.

JK curls up long enough to rest his body but not too long to anger the alpha. He is told that the room he occupied has cameras in every corner, watching him 24 hours to find a reason to punish him. JK is tired, but he fears for more punishment so he forces his body to get up.

Sitting on the buttplug doesn’t feel nice. His ass also still hurt from the rough sex and spanking. He looks around to find his food and find a cardbox full of jelly drinks. He tries one and feels like throwing up. Taste like bitter water. It probably contains some drugs. But there is nothing else to drink nor eat so he forces himself to finish the first one. He wonders if he could die from overdose, but he might will throw up before being able to have more.

The alpha also said something about cleaning up so JK looks up to find the bathroom. He will try to clean himself up but he’s too tired right now. So instead of showering, he decides to crawl back to his bed. No a mattress.

There is no pillow, no bed sheet or blanket. He looks around and notice that there is no fabric nor anything that he can use to cover himself. He is naked, exposed and watched for 24 hours. The only thing that allowed to attach are the neck collar, wristbands and anklebands that each have a metal ring on a side he cannot reach without using other hand. Such a convenient way to make him bind-able whenever the alpha wants.

Maybe this is how the animal in the zoo feels, JK thought before lying down to close his eyes.

Time passes and JK starts to get used to live in captivity. He has no idea how long he has been held there. The room has no window nor electronic. The ceiling light turns on all the time. His only nutrition coming from the jelly drink he can have whenever he feels like it. He is bored to the point that even thought the sex always hurts, JK cannot help but looking forward for the alpha to visit him. Besides, that is his only day to have his cock freed from the chastity lock and feels something other than loneliness.

Sometimes JH comes soon, sometime longer. He has no trace of time anyway. He just feels relieved that he gets to see another human.

“You’re not human, you’re just an omega,” JH once says. And JK cannot argue. He starts to believe whatever JH told him.

As an omega, JK needs an alpha. And the strongest alpha is there, fucking his up to no good body. He should be grateful for his kindness. He may have heard it from the alpha, he may have came out with the thought himself. He really cannot remember which.

Today too, JH has his cock buried inside his writhing omega. JK leans on JH’s broad chest, unable to move much for the knot inside his stretched hole. His wristbands are connected to the metal ring on his neck that he can only moans when JH fuck his cock hole with slim dildo.

JK moans louder and shot his third cum after being freed from the chastity lock that day.

“Ah, th.. thank you sir,” JK says as he was taught.

“Let’s have the forth,” JH offers but JK starts shaking his head and cries. It was not a question so JH continue on fucking the small opening despite JK’s pleas.

“Must be bored living here. I’m thinking about taking you outside,” JH says. He gets bored with the cock dildo so he shoves it deep before craws his hands up to rub JK’s chest.

“Outside…” JK repeats the words. It feels so surreal to think that the world outside the room still exist.

JH hums for response and bite JK’s shoulder, squeezing the protruding chest that feels so full in his big hands.

“Yes, I want to give you nipple rings,” JH explains, pulling the hard nubs with his fingers.

JK gasps. 

“Are you excited?”JH asks, caressing the chest and another hand back to his blocked cock to give a stroke.

No.

“Yes sir,” JK lies because he knows better, “thank you sir.”

JH smiles for approval. He starts giving a rough handjob and knead JK’s balls. JK yelp in pain. The cock still has a dildo buried.

“Ah.. sir.. hurt.. sir.. dild.. dildo,”

“Try taking it out yourself,” JH answers, not stopping his handjob.

JK cries. How.

His hands are tied together, his body still connected to his alpha. His stomach bulging from the alpha seeds.

JK finally decides to turn his head, kissing his alpha desperately to earn a mercy.

It is a right answer.

JH returns the deep kiss and pulls out the cock dildo for his sweet obedient omega. Granting JK his forth ejaculation for that day.


	5. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he is bored but doesn't mean he will like all the play that suggested

JK curls up in the middle of his mattress. Hugging himself to feel some warmth.

The room temperature is always set the same. Not too cold, not too hot.

It is not the air. It just that it has been awhile for JK to feel warm. There is no clothes or blanket to cover himself. There is no other human touch except himself at the moment.

Oh, right.

It has been awhile since his alpha visit him.

It is weird, that whenever the alpha came, he will wish for him to never appear again because he only gives him pain. A little bit of relieves, but pain linger on his body longer.

But after a while, he will miss his presence, his scent, his voice. The loneliness and boredom beat his logic. He really misses interacting with human.

A fear slowly creep inside him. It really has been awhile. Longer than any other time he has waited for his alpha. Or maybe not.

He really has no trace of time. He doesn’t even know how long he has been kept here. Does he always here, knowing nothing about the world outside the white door?

No, there are some memories. Good one, perhaps. Perhaps not.

The darkness and cramped space of the suitcase haunt his mind. Jk trembles and curls to a tight ball. No, he shouldn’t try to awaken his memories. He needs to be grateful for what he has right now. Yes, his alpha told him that, or maybe it was himself.

Suddenly, he hears a click sound coming from the only door in his white room.

JK quickly gets up, heart beats faster from anticipation.

JH is locking the door behind him and turns around when he sees his omega run toward him.

“Oh, you can run now,” JH says, amuses. He crouches down a little to match their height so JK can circles his extending arms on the taller man. 

Soon, JK is on JH’s strong arm, lifted up with ease like a child. The alpha brings his clingy omega back to his mattress, nudging the buttplug that earn some moans from the smaller man.

“You’re totally get used to this one. Should we change to a new one?” JH asks while putting down his omega.

But the omega keeps on clinging tight on his neck. Even after JH told him to get down.

JK’s eyes widen when he scent ‘his’ alpha.

There is no other source of scent in his room that it is easy to remember his alpha scent. JK knows that the alpha, unlike him, interact with people on daily basis, so having other scent along with his scent is totally normal.

Yet, the mix of other scents are too strong for normal skinship.

And they are sweet, alluring, JK recognize it as an omega scent. More than one.

JK gulps down. Unlike him who is locked inside the cage. His alpha is free to roam. He has money, power and opportunity to have other omegas.

JH seems to notice that, “They are pretty good,” he says, grinning.

JK trembles. Is it jealousy? Or is it the fear of being dumped? What will happen to him if he get dumped?

JH finally have enough of the embrace that he pushes the omega off, giving a cold look on the omega who sprawled naked in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I miss you,” JK says, trying to make an excuse.

“And why it should be my concern?”

JH’s question is clearly a statement, JK notices. That his feeling has no meaning for their relationship. He is owned by the man. He is useful if his alpha thought so. He is a trash if his alpha get bored with him.

If he gets dumped, it means his life is over.

JK sobs, dropping his head when he is reminded once again on his low position.

“I want to play something, and you’re the only one that strong enough to endure it,” JH says, pulling out a thick rope from his bag.

“After that, I will allow you a visit to hospital, and then groom you. Your fur have gotten longer,” JH continues, stroking JK’s soft hair.

JK can only focus on the equipment his alpha brought with him. He knows some but not all. And he knows the visit to hospital later is not for others but himself. It is so hard not to tremble from fear.

“What’s your answer?” JH asks.

JK looks at the man twice his size that challenges him with his eyes. The answer is not hard at all, he doesn’t have any much choice anyway.

“Yes sir,” JK says, bracing himself for whatever his alpha have in mind for the play.


	6. New look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK need to be groomed

It becomes a norm for JK to wake up with pain.

The last play his alpha forced on him was too much for his body that he passed out.

He woke up with body full of bandage and shorter hair. Apparently, he was treated and groom while being unconscious. It took him awhile until the drugs wear out and he could move his hurting body. Beside him were an alarm and new kind of jelly drinks with a note that instruct him to drink one each time the alarm rang.

The drink is much bitter than usual. But it ease his pain so he force himself to drink them.

JK feels sick and very much in pain. Yet, the bright room is only occupied by him and no scent of other human. It might be true that when you are weak, you will feel lonelier.

JK tries to call his alpha once. Come to think of it, he doesn’t know his name, because it is not his business.

“Sir,” he calls out to the white wall. He knows that it is installed with camera. Not sure if there’s a mic, but he might as well try.

Nothing happens, not even an echo. JK drops his head down, tears falling down from lack of human contact when suddenly the alarm goes on.

Startled, he quickly turns it off and grab his meal to drink it.

Maybe his alpha will come once he finished all the foods. He gulps down the bitter jelly with hope.

But the door doesn’t open even after he finishes the all the bitter jelly drink and switches to normal one.

Maybe his alpha gets bored of him. Maybe his alpha thinks that the omega is no good since he kept on losing conscious.

Good thing he is wrong.

JK just finishes cleaning himself up when he scents his alpha. He runs toward his bed room and finds JH sitting on his mattress.

“You look much better,” JH says, complimenting the clean look of his omega.

JK miss him so much that he takes a big leap to run toward his alpha, almost tripping on his way there. He is grateful that his alpha not abandoning him. But he is careful not to hug the big man without permission.

“Come,” JH invites him to sit on his lapse, which JK complies right away. Sitting on a thigh with his legs apart makes the plug nudge deeper. But he is too happy to get some warmth that he hold his moans.

“Good, you heal well, ready for more play,” JH smiles, stroking JK’s cheek. The omega trembles upon hearing the ‘play’ part. But he also is thrilled to be able to spend time with his alpha.

“Let’s see how they look hmm, take it off,” JH orders, pointing out to JK’s chest who has a bandage covering it.

JK doesn’t really understand but he complies anyway, carefully removing the bandages that attached to him ever since he passed out from the last play.

JK moans when the bandage brushes his nipples, somehow they are more sensitive than he remembers. Maybe because they were covered for long times?

But he realizes that it is because they were pierced. Each nipple are decorated with gold rings.

“Pretty, and effective to keep them hard, always,” JH explains and slip his little finger into the ring, earning a gasp from JK who is totally not used to the sensation still.

“Hands on the back,” JH warns when JK almost grab his shoulder for support. JK tries so hard to obey, but the alpha pulls on the ring again and his hands cannot stay still, he wants to save his nipple.

“Sir..hurt..” JK whimpers. He’s not lying, it hurts so much he wishes his alpha will stop.  
“Get use to it because I’m going to replace them with bigger one and play with them everyday.”

JK hold his breath. He is torn between imagining the pain he has to endure, and the thrill that his alpha will meet him everyday.

“Where’s your gratitude?”

JK blinks, “thank you, sir,” he quickly says before ends up with more pain.

JH nods and finally let go of the ring. He instructs his omega to sit on the floor so he can get something from the bag he brought earlier.

JH takes out a sweater and throws it to JK so that he can put it on.

JK blinks. He is allowed to have a clothes covered him. It may be his happiest day after all the hellish day he had overcome.

JK tries on the sweater. It is not new definitely. He can scent his alpha on the clothes so it probably his. The size is obviously too big on him. One thing he realizes is, wearing cloth feels nice, but too much friction for his newly pierced nipples. 

JH notices that and smiles. It was his intention anyway. 

“Your body is mine, don’t even think about touching anything that not belong to you,” he warns when his omega tries to give a space between his chest and the rough fabric. 

The alpha sit on the chair, telling JK to come. Just a walk, but it is so hard to be done.

Whenever he moves, no matter how little his movement are, the fabric will brush on his sensitive nipples and torments him.

The sweater is long enough to cover half of his butt, and the hem brush his bottom, making him aware of his plugged ass. 

When JK arrives at the table beside JH, the omega is breathing hard. Lust building up in his locked groin.  
“Does wearing human clothes turn you on?” JH tease, poking the chastity lock on JK.

JK drop his head from the shame. Is he really get used to not wearing anything that a shirt give him a hard time? Is he really become a pervert?

“Don’t worry, you’ll be naked soon. But you have to properly dress when walking outside.”

“Outside,” JK repeates. Right. His alpha kept promising him for a walk if he behaves. But he surely won’t make JK to walk outside with only a top, right?

JK sighes in relieves when JH takes out other item from his bag. But they are not a pants.

“It’s too early for you to see other people,” JH says and put on the blindfold for JK. It is connected with a mouthgag that he kindly put it on his omega too. The bind ends on his neck, placed with a click and reassurance that it won’t come out unless JH use his key to unlock it.

Darkness and unable to scream for help. JK’s body trembles upon remembering his nightmare when trapped in a suitcase. He begins to cry and tries to take the blindfold off but his collar get yanked by JH.

“Do.Not.Touch.” JH warns, with anger this time. He almost throws JK to the ground but got sane enough to just make him land hard.

JK still trembles from his own fear, quickly approaches the scent of his alpha and grab on something that felt like JH’s arm strongly. He cries in silence while clinging on the big alpha like a terrified child.

There is another click sound on his neck, but it is not JK’s concern. As long as he clings hard on his alpha, he is saved.

JH strokes JK’s soft hair and smiles, “Let’s go for a walk then.”


	7. New place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK is allowed to leave the house, but it is not a good experience

“Relax your muscles more.”

JK tries to obey by adjusting his breathing. But when it nudges him deeper, he starts to sob and moans for help.

“It is his limit,” the person who is standing behind JK says. He pulls out the whatever thing he insert into JK from behind.

Jk only knows that it is cold and long. His limbs are all secured with cold metal cuffed, forcing him to be on all four with ass visible to whoever inside the room.

The alpha kept his promise and took JK to outside world with consequence of unable to see and speak. The omega also knows that he’s wearing something inappropriate for public but JK’s first instinct is to keep clinging to his alpha no matter what.

The cool breeze hit his naked legs that it feels uncomfortable. But once they got in the car, his alpha allowed JK to cling onto him during the ride. JK moans whenever JH playfully tapped his plug, but the alpha scent was so close to his nose that he feels secured.

He only got panicked when he was cuffed into position for what his alpha said as routine examination. JH told him to behave so JK tries his best.

“So he’s no good?” 

JK can hear his alpha’s low voice a little bit far from him. But he still can scent him, he is safe.

“No, just need more adjustment. You did a great job not breaking him,” the other guy says, touching the opening that still intact.

“Cause I like this one,” JH admits and JK cannot be prouder. He is doing great. His alpha likes him. 

“Well then, I will start with expansion,” the other guy behind JK says and start inserting another tool in him, “do you want the full package?”

JK moans when the really long tool inside him start to expand like a balloon. He can endure it. Of course, for his alpha’s sake, for his own’s sake. But what it means by full package?

“Yeah, I will start to put him in my room. Clean him thoroughly,” JH says.

JK knits his eyebrows when the scent of his alpha becomes distant all of sudden. There is a sound of a door being opened and he can feel his heart beats faster.

He moans to call for his alpha but changes to a loud cry and scream when the thing inside him start to rip him apart.

“Relax, your owner will come back for you later. All the process will take time to be done, he’s not that free to wait for you all day,” the doctor? Examiner? Whoever he is says while stopping the device to expand any further. Yet it is left inside him without any hint that it will be pulled out soon. His stomach feels so full it is suffocating. JK continue to sob and moans. The only voice he can produce while wearing a mouthgag. 

“Now let’s process with your urethra,” the man says and touch the chastity device. There is a click sound and his sensitive skin get exposed after being caged for long. But he knows it is not for a good reason.

When the examiner declares that it is finish, JK is completely drains out. He has no idea how long he was held in but it felt like eternity. There is pain all over his body, especially his erogenous zone. He is thirsty from too much screaming in silence. And his stomach has been pumped out till it’s completely empty.

They allow him to rest on the floor. He can hear a metal being connected to another, probably his leash. He doesn’t care, he just wants to curl up into a ball and pray for the pain to go soon.

JK only lifts his head when he scents his alpha. He quickly turns his head to the direction of where probably the door is located. His body hurts so much but he wants to be at his alpha’s side so he takes a step and two before his neck get strained. 

JH smiles upon seeing his ‘dog’ desperately trying to approach him. He is cleaned and healthy. The doctor told him that he is ready for rougher play, but still need to be careful. 

JH unchain the end of the leash that connected to the hook on the wall and pulls the leash up, making JK gets up on his feet trembling.

“Let’s go home,” he says, stroking JK’s cheeks. JK nods and hold the bigger hand tightly, letting his alpha to lead his way in the darkness.

JK finally has his blindfold and mouthgag removed after they arrived back to the mansion and the door had been closed with a lock.

The room they are in is huge and neat with lots of color from furniture and things. Unlike his cage that only have white color for everything. It much warmer and alive. One thing that doesn’t change is that both are totally clean. 

“My room,” JH says. JK doesn’t need the explanation since his alpha’s scent is terribly strong that he feels like being wrapped in his grip. Suffocating yet, it makes his heart flutter.

“In here, you’ll be treated like one of my property. Like a cup. I can accidentally break it to a pieces and no one will care. I also have really strict rules and the punishment will be severe if you even made one mistake. Or you can choose to go back to your cage.”

JK blinks. His white room that no warmth is provided unless his alpha is kind enough to take a visit. The loneliness and fear he has to endure in endless stream of time he cannot even count to keep himself sane. Isn’t the answer obvious?

“Here,” JK pleads, head looks up to his alpha.

JH grins and pulls the omega by his leash. JK stumbles but tries his best to keep up. The plug inside him makes it so hard to walk straight.

They stopped on the side of the bed and JH unleash him, telling him to undress. Not a difficult task since he only wears oversize sweater. He unconsciously covers his chest and groin after getting naked, a gesture that JH finds it cute since it is totally unnecessary.

It is such a dilemma though. Whether to punish him from not showing himself properly until he learn, or let him have that conscious and have fun by embarrassed him more by tying his hands to his back.

JK hold his breath when JH shows him the new leash. Unlike the leather leash that he used previously, this one is longer and heavier. A metal rope is put on his collar, the other end is chained to the sturdy bed post.

“Long enough for you to go clean yourself in the bathroom. And when I said clean. I totally meant it,” JH warns, “If you dare to make a mess in my room, you’ll be moved to stay in your suitcase.”

JK starts to tremble upon hearing suitcase, a reaction JH wishes for.

“Please no, please” Jk starts to beg, extending his arms to hold on his alpha. His legs trembles that it will be any minute before they give up on supporting his body.

The hidden chest becomes visible and JH sees the new rings on his pierced nipples. Bigger and heavier, no wonder JK tries so hard to cover them. They are calling for attention.

JH catches his wrist and bring them to his back before locking the wrist cuff one to another. JK soon found himself lying on the bed with JH towering on top of him.

JK tenses when JH brushes his chest and slowly inserting his big thumb into the ring, pressing his hard nub flat. The omega writhed in pain and finally cries out for mercy when JH raise his finger, pulling the still sensitive nub along.

“I told you to not make a mess. But I will be kind enough to let you jerk off in the bathroom once a week, or more if you behave,” JH explains, the other hand caress JK’s thighs and spread them apart.

“And you only be able to see when I’m around. Learn how to function without sight. Your mouth won’t be covered since you need to be fed, but do not talk to anyone except me” JH continues, while pulling out the plug in his butt, “any say before I fuck you?”

The question was nice, but JH forces the plug into his omega's mouth, straining his jaw that it hard to even breath.

JK shakes his head, the answer obviously that desired by his alpha, because really, what is he to have an objection for his own life.


	8. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK done something terrible so JH need to punish him hard

No matter how harsh his day is, sometime JK can still find a peace in his dream. Dreaming about the building he knows so well. Opening the familiar door to the scent he misses so much.

“KS….”

He sometime mutters. He doesn’t really realize that he actually says the name all this time. He just happens to know the habit of his today. From a person that shouldn’t know about this forbidden habit of his the most. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jk begs. His ass feels like burning yet the beating still continue no matter how much he apologize. He cries hard when another blow comes. On next one, he can only gasp from lack of air in his lungs.

When he feels like he will pass out, finally, the beating stop. It doesn’t mean his punishment for muttering other man’s name when sleeping is forgiven though. His alpha might have another plan to hurt him.

JK sobs, trying hard to maintain his posture even though his legs tremble so hard they might give up supporting his body soon.

But he needs to stand no matter what. His collar is connected to the chain from the ceiling, lifting him high enough to force him stand on his toes only. Giving up on standing means his neck will get choked up. He has tried to break the bind on his wrists but it was useless.

JH puts the whip he used to discipline his omega on the table. He sighs. He thought that the omega is already brainwashed. But the memory of the past somehow still remains. It wasn’t a pleasant morning when you hear random people name from your omega as soon as you woke up. It is also their first day waking up together in his bed.

JH grits his teeth. The anger consumed him again that he automatically reaches for his whip. He can see JK’s body tensed up upon sensing his anger. It excites him that JH spontaneously grin before landing a blow, and another.

But he knows he has to stop before the omega dies. So when JK’s legs almost gave up, JH props him up by grabbing the handle of the huge plug inside him and lifts the omega up with ease. It earns totally different cry from JK.  
JH circles his arm around JK’s stomach to hold him while his other hand start fucking him with the plug.

JK feels like all the air in his lungs was pushed out everytime the plug was shoved deep. For JH, however, it is funny to feel the bulge inside his omega’s stomach appear and disappear along with his hand movement.

“Well then, let’s have you slid on mine,” JH says, pulling out the plug completely and tossed it aside, then process to opening his fly to pull out his huge cock.

JK hold his breath when the tip nudges his entrance. He is practically hanging on the air. So when JH releases his grip on him, the gravitation pulls him down, cock automatically sliding into him in too fast pace that he cries out.

JK is on his toes again, but with bigger phallus inside him that forces his legs to spread apart farther than before. A centimeter different that affect him greatly by giving a restrain on his neck that he can only inhale a little bit of air for his lungs.

All the tension and restrain on the omega’s body gave a delicious clench around JH cock. It feels so good that JH starts to move without giving time for JK to adapt.

The omega’s moan doesn’t sound as sweet as usual. He mostly makes this choked up voice and gasping. But the inside feels incredible, tight, hot, and trembles.

When the knot starts to formed, JH kindly help JK to stretch by lifting one of his thigh. The omega gasps and cries out. This time, JH knows it is not because of the collar. It always hurt to endure the swelling on the base. Especially with the size of his. JH knows no omega can adapt completely to his size unless they are dead. The poor omega will always feel the pain like the first time no matter how many times they bond.

JK is in difficult position. Of having the knot fully inside his ass, neck hurts so much from the tight restrain. His toe has to support his whole weight and he doesn’t think he has enough energy to keep his leg straight anymore.

It is so painful yet he feels a tingling sensation on his locked groin. If only he doesn’t have the chastity lock attached, he might have cum long ago.

But he is just a receiver today. JK knows JH is not kind enough to let him have a release after such betrayal. He might need to wait for a week, or more until JH really forgive his sin. So JK does his best to endure his own lust and wait for JH to finish emptying himself inside him.

JK moans when his slightly bulging stomach is caress by his alpha.

“How it feels to have all my cum inside you?” JH asks, whispering to his omega’s ear.

“Fu..Full, Sir. Thank you,” JK answers honestly. It feels so full that it hurts his abdomen.

JH shakes his head. He pulls out his cock and replaces it with the plug immediately before it spills. He goes to the bathroom to clean himself. Taking time to dress himself well, especially his slick hairstyle, JH only put his attention back to the bounded omega after he’s ready to go for work.

JK looks terrible. His eyes are unfocused, and totally out of energy. Yet, his weak, trembling legs are trying so hard to support his whole body.

Does his pathetic looks grow a pity on JH?

Not really, the omega deserves harsher.

“Your stomach is not full. It just need a training,” JH says, stroking the bulging stomach, “I will train you to take 3 liters soon.”

JK’s eyes widen in horror. His legs tremble so hard. Is it part of the punishment? Why he is such an idiot? Why he has to do such stupid thing? 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” JK starts to beg again, but his pleading eyes are blocked with his usual eye mask.

“No need, you WILL feel sorry for yourself soon. Just try to stay alive till then,” JH says, shutting JK’s mouth with his finger before walking away to start his routine as a mafia boss.


	9. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK taking a bath and he notices something important

JK is tired. His throat is so dry that every breath of air he inhales feels rough like a sand. When was the last time he drinks?

Probably yesterday.

The uncomfortable feeling on his stomach is probably caused by hunger. But it is the least he cares about when other parts of his body screaming from pain and exhaustion.

He has no idea how long he has been forced to tip toe already. There was a time he heard movement in the room, but the scent was not belonging to his alpha so he didn’t dare to speak. He is not allowed to interact with people. He doesn’t want another harsh punishment.

Just when his legs almost gave up, the door is opened, and a familiar scent hit JK’s nose.

“Sir,” JK mutters automatically, “welcome home, sir,” he says. A desperate gesture to get his alpha’s attention.

There is a sound of footsteps, things being put down, more footsteps, and finally, JK can scent it, his alpha is there, just in front of him.

JK is not sure whether JH in front of him is in a bad or good mood. But he really really needs to rest his aching legs and there is only one thing he can do anyway.

“Please,” he begs. 

No replies for a long time that JK doubts his own nose. Is he hallucinating? No, his alpha is there, watching him.

“Please,” JK tries again. If the person in front of him doesn’t reply, he will accept his fate that maybe it is the grim reaper and he comes to take his life.

Fortunately, the person finally speaks, and it is indeed JH’s voice.

“You want to rest, or serve me?”

Or maybe unfortunate.

“Serve you, sir,” JK answers. He doesn’t really need to think. Just do whatever his master wants is always the right answer. Screw with his own need.

Satisfied, JH unlocks the bind on his omega’s wrists then pulls up the collar, making JK choked up in the process, to unlock the chain that binds him and lets the omega falls to the ground.

JK feels a small metal object being thrown at him and land near his finger.

“Unlock your blindfold.”

He becomes so used to obey that JK quickly reach for the key and search for the keyhole on his collar. When he manages to open his blindfold, he has to squint his eyes because of the light.

Click.

A sound of metal and JK find himself being chained to the bedpost again.

“Finish your meal and clean yourself. I will come back after finishing my work,” JH says after throwing jelly drink to JK who is still on the floor.

JK steal a glance toward the bed. It looks comfortable. A softness that his body desires the most. He is exhausted and wants nothing but to lie down, resting his body for a minute.

“Yes sir, thank you,” JK answers, taking his meal and start to fill his empty stomach. Asking for a break will result in more punishment. It will be easier to find a way to move his aching body than enduring another beating.

JH smirks. His omega listens to him well. But it is too fast to forgive his sin yet. But for now, the work comes first. So he leaves his omega alone to make some calls.

The journey to the bathroom is excruciating. True, he just takes a walk, but everything hurts and his body so weak that it trembles from a simple movement. He manages to clean himself somehow. The water help clearing his mind and a few nutrition contained in the drink has finally worked on giving him some energy.

He walks past the washbasin to go back to the room when he notices the big mirror on the bathroom wall.

JK sees himself for the first time after being kidnapped.

He knits his eyebrow, wondering about his own reflection because he cannot really remember his old self.

Despite the rough treatment and lack of nutrition, he looks well-groomed, a word used by his alpha a lot. Indeed, he looks clean and glistening. He has no beards despite never shaved, and his body somehow maintains the toned muscles.

Is that the effect of the drug inside his drink?

He is too busy thinking about the odd that he didn’t realize another figure approaching from behind.

“Mesmerized by your own reflection?”

JK freezes. The mirror shows two people standing so close together, a bigger man just behind him, a creepy smirk on his face.

“Omega is alluring, but I didn’t know they also attract their kind,” JH says, grabbing JK’s shoulder and lower himself to meet eyes with JK’s eye reflection.

“It is a pity that you cannot scent yourself. Do you know why people like to keep omega in their house? It’s because their sweet scent works like aromatherapy. I know an alpha that kept several omegas tied in his room just to have the calming scent for better sleep.” 

JH kiss JK on his cheek before inhaling the scent deeply. JK still freezes, unable to move a finger for fear.

The omega only let out a moan when JH strokes his body and focus his attention on the nipple ring.

JK gasps when one of the rings was pulled. The face he makes was too erotic that he feels embarrassed and quickly lower his gaze.

“I remove your alluring scent, but the sweet still remains. And the fragrant get better when you’re aroused,” JH says, now having both of his index fingers on the rings and pulls them up, “like this.”

JK moans, spontaneously grab his alpha’s hands to stop him from tearing him apart.

“Grab the sink, one leg up and keep looking yourself,” JH orders, now pushing his fingers and crushing the hard nubs, “I’ll show you how lewd you look when we fuck.”

JK does as he was told. Grabbing the edge of the sink, raising his leg up so JH can remove his plug, owning him a gasp. The latter is the hardest, to watch his own pathetic reflection in the mirror.

Him in reflection start opening his mouth wide to let out a moan when his hole gets stretched by the huge size of his alpha. He quickly grits his teeth for the first, always hard, bang but almost lower his gaze down from the pain.

“Try to look away and you’ll regret being born into this world.”

The cold threat is enough to make JK comes back to his sense and keep his gaze on himself. It is embarrassing, humiliating, but he has no choice. The man in reflection is tearing up and he can feel the warm liquid wet his own cheeks. Yet, he still does his best to keep looking.

JK only loses his concentration when the knot starts to form. The pain is unbearable that he can only see white. 

JH doesn’t seem to mind. He is enjoying the music of his omega’s cry and natural fragrance that please his alpha instinct.

“It feels good, do you want to cum too?” JH asks, pounding the omega in pain just to tease him. Of course, he makes sure not to overdo, moving while still knotting might break the omega.

JK’s whole body trembles from the pain. He is very sure he’s going to rip soon. But the offer is indeed tempting. Even though he knows the answer to his plea.

“Too soon,” JH replies to JK’s desperate nod and start moving again.

JK screams, blindly reach to his back to stop his alpha from moving the knot. JH doesn’t like to be touched, especially without his consent. So he catches the arm and twists it before pushing his whole body forward, making JK cries for forgiveness.

JH reach under to the chastity lock that prevents JK’s cock from having an erection, move lower to knead JK’s balls, weighing them and nod to himself. The knotting finally finished, and JH replaces his cock with the plug before pulling the barely conscious omega by his twisted arm to join him for a bath. 

Locking JK’s wrist to his collar, JH enjoys the warm bath with omega on his laps. The kiss is indeed delicious, especially when the omega squirms whenever JH plays with the ring on his nipples.

“Spread your legs,” JH orders, taking out water resistance massager while cupping JK’s defenseless balls.

Jk sobs harder for fear of what he knows will come. He still obeys, of course, spreading his weak legs to let JH plays with his body.

The vibration sends JK to the star. It might feel good if his cock is not held by the strong bind with a lock he never sees the key ever since he got moved to JH's room.

He cries and sobs but JH only gets more excited that he pressed the head of the vibrator to his omega’s groin. JK arches his back, but he cannot escape from JH’s grip.

When JH finally finishes playing with JK, the latter has no energy left even to cry. The bind is removed and JH told his omega to dry himself and wait for him in the bed.

One thing JK realizes while living his life as a toy is that his body listens to alpha’s command better than listening to his own mind. JK got up from the warm water and process to dry himself as he was told. He walks past the big mirror again before leaving the bathroom.

It was just a slight moment, but JK saw his reflection again. A human with a leash.

It flicks something inside his very little consciousness left in his brain that he is indeed a human. 

His tired mind somehow still trying to process the obvious information that he may have forgotten.

He may be an omega. But he is no a pet. He is not a toy. He is still a human being. And he deserves to…

JK stops on his track when he sees the thing placed innocently in his alpha’s bedroom.

A suitcase.

JK’s eyes widen and his lungs stop functioning all of sudden. His strength evaporated that he fell to the floor, legs unable to keep him up.

His gaze fixed to the source of his horror and he barely breathes.

“I said bed, not floor.”

JK hears his alpha and immediately turns his head. Eyes still wide in horror. His whole body trembling from awakening trauma and he cannot forms the words properly.

JH doesn’t need to understand JK’s blabbers.

“Don’t worry, you’re not going to sleep there tonight,” JH says, patting JK’s head like calming down a child.

“The inside is new toys I bought for you, let’s open and try them on tomorrow,” JH explains, pulling his omega by his collar. He doesn’t want his bathed omega to get dirty again from sitting on the floor.

“But of course, we can use the suitcase as your new cage if you misbehave,” JH continues with a smile.

JK still trembles when he was put to sit on the bed and staring at his alpha who holds his freedom on his palm.

The small light of sanity might have leave him then.

He is helpless, he is doomed.

He is an omega, trapped in the big room chained to the bed.


	10. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daily routine of Jk in super big mansion he never has the chance to explore yet

Jk daily activities go like this.

He will get forcefully waken up by the brand new plug his alpha bought for him. A vibrator with a timer that automatically turned on in designated time. It has an arm that aims to his balls, massaging his groin while stirring his inside.

The device used a fingerprint sensor so Jk has to wake his alpha in order to stop the device. Of course, shouting and shaking him up will result in punishment so Jk has to be careful. He learned that being sweet and needy usually gain praise. It is hard for him to play a tease when his arousal is building up down below. Sometimes he will be told to snooze for 5 or 10 minutes and no matter how on edge he is, he has to nod and grit his teeth until he is allowed to try waking up his alpha again.

When JH wakes up and willing to scan his fingertip on the device, it means Jk has to process on his next step. Being a good omega, the receiver of JH’s seeds. The plug will be pulled out and replaced with a bigger one. Sometime Jk’s body is still too stiff that he will have a hard time adjusting. But really, it is not JH’s problem.

It hurts, but of course, it is better than none. If JH woke up not in lust, that means JK has failed him and will be ignored with vibrator on while JH enjoys the hot shower. The device will then only get turned off before JH heading for work and put a blindfold on JK.

If he got laid, then JK can calm his painful locked groin by showering with cold water after the morning sex. When he finished, all clean and hair fluff, he usually will find his alpha having breakfast in the room. Complete with newspaper and coffee.

The delicious smell of a toast and eggs, sometimes Korean soup is another torture for JK that had been denied any real food ever since he becomes JH’s. All he ever had is the suspicious, full of drugs jelly drink, and his alpha’s cum once in awhile. JH once said omega is not supposes to eat human food. Especially one that cleaned like Jk, he will die from maldigestion. So JK will obediently take his pack of jelly drink and finish it as fast as he can before throwing up from the awful taste. 

After making sure that JK’s eyes are well covered, JH will then leave for work. That is when Jk can have real freedom. Nothing much he can do, considering that he is blindfolded and chained to the bed. But he is free to nap and go to the bathroom for another bathing session just because he really has nothing to do.

There are usually servants coming in to clean the room, and he will be told to off the bed or go to the bathroom so that the servants can do their job. Jk is not allowed to interact so he just complies. They are not really nice to him anyway. Sometimes he can hear them speaking ill about him or poke him with something like a broom. They don’t dare to touch him however, because it will leave a scent on the omega.

It will be a lie if he said he never thought about running away. Or calling for help. The phone is on top of the work desk. He may reach it with his foot. But doing it at night might wake JH up. At day time, his eyes are fully covered. And what if he gets caught?

The thought of it is enough to send a chill to his bones. What kind of punishment he has to face if he did such a thing. Jk will get a flashback of time he tried to run away from his kidnappers. They almost kill him. It just a stroke of luck that he is still alive, even they have said so. 

And his alpha is in another level of sadism.

JH will surely make sure that he will be alive to endure all the torture for payment of his misbehaving. JK trembles hard. It is hard to breathe. But he needs to calm down before breaking down in front of his alpha, resulting in JH catching his intention and punish him from even have thought about it.

After hours of being separated, Jk will become very alert on catching his alpha’s scent. Upon the door being opened, Jk will turn his head and greet his alpha. Crawling on four on their bed to approach the big figure he cannot see.

If JH is in good mood, he will return the affection by stroking Jk’s fluffy hair and kiss him. If he had a bad day, it is either ignoring Jk, or lashing out on Jk. Usually, Jk can sense his alpha’s anger and becomes alert for whatever stuff he will get thrown at. A yank on the collar is also common, accompanied by fixating Jk on a specific pose for beating or penetration.

No matter which, Jk will end up with pain, and another teasing from his satisfied alpha.

“Do you want to cum?”

Of course, Jk wants it. His balls getting heavier by days and his cock is cramped in such tight space. But he knows the answer too well already to even get frustrated.

“Too soon,” Jh will answers, grinning happily.


	11. A test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JH needs to test JK while he is in the most vulnerable state

The heat cycle period is always terrible. But there were times it was excruciating.

When JK had hit his cycle after long years of suppressing with the drug, he was trembling hard and weak. His body aches, craving for something he never knew the taste at that moment.

The 2nd time he got it bad, was when his kidnappers forced fed him the candy. It was a bit different from the normal heat cycles. He blindly gasped for air and scent. All the nerves on his body were alerted yet he couldn’t react to anything right. His mind was confused and blinded. He felt the sensation, the thing they did to his body from the 3rd perspective, his conscious barely there but he knew somehow that his body was used without his permission. 

Yes, the drugs were all terrible and did harm to his body.

But the cycle he is experiencing right now is totally different. In the term of intensity, it is all above what he had endured while in captivity.

JK gasp and gasp. The more he gasps, the more his body twitch. The movement of his breathing chest sends a painful tingling sensation on his puckered nipples yet stopping his breathing will suffocate himself. His tears keep flowing from all the confusion on how to save himself from this hellish heat.

The only man who can save him is watching him from afar, sipping his morning cup of coffee from the chair across the bed JK is lying. 

JH is enjoying his breakfast as well as the show. The newspaper for that day is long forgotten on his large wooden desk.

The simple locking device works so well on preparing his dish.

A drug may be faster, but nothing beats the taste of a slow-cooked meal, boiled for days with patience and passion.

JH had tormented JK for weeks, denying his orgasm for as long as possible, trapping the lust on the omega’s swelling glans. JH checked the weight every day, fondling it on his hands to see how sensitive it becomes. Soon, soon, he always murmured to himself. It took a lot of patience but now look at the result.  
The omega’s natural hormone that acted as an aphrodisiac in their system has occupied Jk’s every blood vessel. The heat must be unbearable. His nerves are all sensitive that even a slight touch on his bare stomach would make the omega cum in instant.

Unfortunately, his cock is still locked in the sturdy device. Unable to even get hard no matter how aroused his body is.

Because JK dares to touch JH more than once last night, in an attempt to ask for help for his heat, JH binds his arms on his back. The big alpha thought a punishment also needed that he attached a pole in between Jk’s knee, forcing the omega in heat to spread open his legs. A whip and two on his inner thighs and JK stopped begging and tried to handle the heat by himself. 

It is impossible of course.

JH left JK in that position long enough that the sheet under him is wet with his sweat and tears. JH will need the maid to change the sheet and also punish him harder for ruining his clean bed.

It looks like the omega has a seizure, with the gasping sounds become more dangerously ill. 

JH stands up from his comfortable chair to approach his dying omega. Oh no, he’s not even close to death, JH won’t allow it. But the expression of pain and tears are telling JH enough on how bad JK has it right now.

It is so fun to torment an omega.

JH inhales the sweet natural scent of omega that seeping out from struggling JK. It is sweeter than his normal odor. Almost like honey. JH knows that JK will taste like one if he licks him right now.

Omega is truly a fascinating creature made for sex.

“Sir, help.. help…” JK starts to beg again upon seeing the figure and accompanying scent. His brain might collapse at this rate. All the heat, the desperation for release is too much that he knows he is so close to losing his mind.  
“One last test.”

JK hears him saying and the next thing that happens is him being dragged out from the bed by his collar.

JK is a big man. He somehow maintains his figure while in captivity because of the drugs, yet the big alpha is even bigger, and stronger.

It is not hard to drag around JK who barely can follow from all the bind and his spread-out legs. JH keeps dragging the omega, opening the door of his room and walk across the hall of his big secluded mansion.

It is JK’s first time to be outside the room without his blindfold, yet he is too focused on following the big step of his alpha in order to save his neck. Another door is opened and JK is thrown into the room with nothing but a mattress on the floor.

“I will come back and give you a release. You will obey and wait for me.”

JH doesn’t wait for JK’s answer. It is no need. It is an order.

To be honest, JK wants to scream, stopping him from leaving him. Omega in heat needs their alpha. It is an absolute rule. Without their scent around, omega will become weak and sometimes die from extreme stress.

JK is on the brink of that limit. Denied any touch, any scent, any present. The building lust on his groin that spread open for a display. He is exposed, weak, in the heat with no alpha.

JK grits his teeth, trying to control his trembling body yet all his breathing becomes a pitiful sob. But he needs to keep it in control to not losing his mind.

That is when the door opens once again. JK automatically turns his head with hope. But instead of the big alpha, a bunch of alphas he has never seen is standing there with a bat.

“We have it,” one of the guys on the front says, showing the key that JK recognizes as a key to open his chastity lock.

“Beg for each of our cocks and I will let you cum once.”

JH checks his expensive watch. He has left his dear omega all day. His subordinates have been accompanying his dear omega as he ordered, and the result is satisfying, they report. Now he cannot wait to open the gift for himself.

JH opens the door and there he is. His beloved cute omega. Lying like a corpse. If not because of the slightly rising chest when he breathes, JH will have called his man to dispose the body.

No, JK is still alive, even though he is so weak and eyes empty, staring onto nothing.

The omega body doesn’t tremble anymore and just lie there lifeless. Arms still tied and legs still spread open. The only difference might be the amount of blue and purple color of bruises on his body.

JH can see a flinch when JK senses his scent.

“Get up,” JH orders.

JK’s body starts to tremble in an attempt to follow the order. It likes an instinct. Yet, he is too weak to move his muscles.

JH sighs, murmuring about adding punishment for making him crouch down and lifts JK up by his collar. JK barely struggles even though he can barely breathe. JH takes a deep breath. The alphas scent is all over the room but not even a slight on JK’s skin. The omega still smells like an untainted pool of vanilla and honey. He endures the beating and his own lush to listen to JH’s command.

“Good job,” JH praises his omega. A weak exhale of JK is probably the best proud reaction he can perform right now. But indeed, JK feels happiness for his hard work being recognizes. 

The offer is tempting, the beatings were terrible. And surrounded by so many alphas in convicted place messed his instinct so much he thought he couldn’t resist. But somehow, he survives the torture and obeys the order from his alpha until the end.

JH lifts the man up with ease and grabs the plug on his butt, making JK jolts up from the sensation.

“Do you want my cock?” he asks.

No, he wants a release.

JK nods weakly, he knows better.

“After I make you cum twice by pulling your nipple rings, I will let you cum more with my cock, sounds fun?”

A release, JK sobs in happiness. It’s gonna be a long, hellish night. But it is happiness as long as he can have his alpha’s scent and cock around.


	12. identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JH never has any interest in his victim, but it may change in the future

“ID card?” JH mutters, reading the plastic card he is holding and checks the photo. His omega in shirt and tie looks exactly like one of the salarymen out there but maybe with a little more muscles.

“The belongings he had when kidnapped. Those guys didn’t dispose of them yet and thought that boss would be interested in them.”

JH nods, there is another stuff but he doesn’t like touching dirty items so he will check on them later after his men clean them.

“Well, give them money. They help me get a nice thing that lasts long finally anyway,” JH says, putting the ID card back and stands up to leave the room, “but warns them to not visit me for scrap whenever they feel like it. Only this time..” JH finishes, with a glare.

He never has an interest in the background of his victim. He’s not a melancholy man to begin with. Besides, most of them were disposed of before a week. Why would he care about the thing that lasts shorter than a toilet paper.

But the omega he has right now is truly amazing. He survives the rough games and even becomes better in giving a reaction. The scent also gradually becomes sweeter and irresistible. 

JH opens the room and inhales. Truly amazing scent of omega in heat. He locks the door and walks to the Mahony table. Placing his wallet, smartphone, and the gun aside before approaching the lying figure on his bed.

JK is still in excruciating heat. But his alpha told him to not touch himself, or anything, nothing. He should be there waiting for the alpha to give him something.

JK has learned the fruit of disobedience. He obeys without any resistant so he just lies there, trying to control his breath, not moving too much because his body is still sensitive and burning. A slight gesture will make his body gasp, aching for any longing. No, he needs to restrain himself from the building lust. No matter how suffocating the heat makes him.

JK manages to control his body, but not his tears. His lachrymal duck may have broken. Or it may be the instinct to control the body temperature. He is also sweating a river and very, very thirsty. 

But when he sees his alpha standing so close to where he is lying helplessly, the first thing his instinct told him to beg is not water nor nutrient. 

“Please, please..”

“My cock?” JH asks. The omega in heat nods.

JH smiles. The contrast between the smile of his omega in the ID card and his current smile is such a contrast that JH chuckles. With tears and sweat and hunger of alpha cock, his omega looks like those silly drunk bitches. Now he is contemplating on fixing or breaking him more.

Opening his zipper, JH climbs onto the bed. JK welcomes him by opening his trembling legs, breathes become shorter from anticipation. His plug has been removed with a pop and JK moans in happiness.

When the big dick penetrates him, however, Jk cries out from the pain. More tears are flowing down from the sudden thrust without any time for his body to adjust.

It is always like that, Jk knows. His alpha is big and rough. It will always hurt. It will be dumb to expect any difference today. Still, his omega body needs it. So it is either take the pain as pleasure or just stay in agony for days until he dies.

JK clutches the sheet hard to not accidentally reaching the alpha for more body contact. His alpha doesn’t like to be touch without any consent. Yes, he learns all the rules already. He just needs to cope with the pain lie there like a sex doll. He will get his share of release soon, and if he concentrates enough, he might taste a bit of pleasure between the pain he is suffering right now.

JK arches his back when the movement slows down from how tight his hole has become. The knotting has begun. JK cries out from more intense pain like he’s split into two starting from his internal organ. 

But he cannot scream too loud and annoy his alpha. He needs to muffle his sounds a bit, tremble more to give delicious friction on his occupied cavern. And shows his alpha his tensed neck and erected nipples. The alpha likes to lick them when he ejaculates. He says it tastes like caramel.

Yes, JK learns them all, performing them all, to please his alpha and no one else.

When JH lifts his head after sucking on his nipple, JK catches his smile so he smiles in return. His alpha is happy, he will get his reward.

“Good job,” JH says, “K J K”

Jk froze.


	13. Omega Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JH knows how to play with JK mind

The last time he heard his own name was probably when he was still kept by his kidnapper.

_"…..K J K missing since xxx, _

"your former alpha is caring enough to pay the newspaper to search for you. Yet he has no idea that he’s the one who led us to you,” the beta sneered, reading the rest of the news while smoking his cheap cigarette. 

The other news was mostly about boring politic so he decided to put the newspaper down and walked to the couch that occupied by the alpha, with the said missing omega between his legs, desperately sucking the cock as he was told.

Jk heard what the beta said clearly. But to be honest, he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Should he believe that there was a hope to escape? That help will come soon? The article was quite clear that they had no clue, thus any information would be appreciated. The only possible way was initiating the escape himself. 

But how. He tried once and got terrible punishment that left him in trauma. Most of the time his limbs were bound and a huge dildo inside him makes his legs unable to close. Worse, he was too weak to even stand up. The 3 horny bastards kept assaulting him day and night without rest. His jaw muscles hurt from constant straining to deep throat their length since morning. He had lost count on how many times he swallowed their cum today’s alone.

“Look, he starts to slack off because of you,” the alpha complained, throwing a glare to the beta while grabbing Jk’s hair painfully strong. The omega gasped in pain when his body was lifted only by a grip on his hair.

“Thinking about your ex, eh?” the alpha questioned, “or worse? Thinking about escaping?”

Jk’s heart thumped hard and beat faster, his body started to tremble. Jk tried to move his jaw to say no, but his mouth failed to function. It just kept hanging open like a goldfish so he decided to shake his head instead.

The alpha smiled, “punishment time,” he said and released the painful grip on Jk’s hair to lifted him by the bound that connect his arms instead.

Jk knew where he was brought to, he desperately tried to tell them that he was sorry and will do his best to suck. But everything came out as a blabber that the beta who walked beside the alpha laughed. “I think we broke his mouth.”

“Soon, we’ll break more,” the alpha chuckled, both clearly think that it was amusing. The alpha placed Jk on their special chair that spread open their victim’s legs. He took out the dildo that placed inside Jk deep, leaving the stretched hole gape open. 

“We loosen up both his mouth quite well,” the alpha started, stretching the gaping hole more with his thumb,” but we’re missing another hole.”

The beta took the hint right away. He smirked and walked to the cabinet to take out the equipment while the alpha checked on his victim.

Jk also could guess from how the alpha started to stroke the omega’s cock after unlocking the chastity cage. Jk could see how his own legs tremble hard from what will come, but his cock starting to swell from the rough touch of the alpha.

“Promise me that you’ll give up on running, and I will only give you one strong zap.”

A zap. Jk almost passed out upon hearing his punishment. His tears started to flow, especially when the beta came back with a bumpy metal stick connected with a wire at the end.

Jk nodded to prevent himself from getting even harsher punishment. A zap, one zap. It won’t be that bad.

The slit of his cock was nudged by the big thumb. Soon the stick was inserted to his small opening. Jk arched his back, moaning from the brand new pain on his already sore body. When the alpha stopped pushing, Jk knew that the stick had been buried inside him completely, nudging the end of his gland.

“You’ve promised, so as I promise, a zap,” the alpha assured Jk before turning his head toward awaiting beta with the switch on his hand, “level 5.”

The beta smirked and ignored the horror on Jk’s face to push the button.

Jk still remembers the pain vividly. He passed out right after having his cock electrocute. He remembers that the pain lingered for a week and having an erection was excruciating. Yet, no one gives a damn and they would keep using his body for sex.

So having your name called was unpleasant. Jk started associating it with a punishment.

When the big alpha called his real name, Jk’s first reaction was to freeze. His body immediately reacts with violent tremble and Jk tried to ask for mercy. But JH only grinned and kissed him.

There was no punishment.

There was nothing

But the trauma kept making Jk tremble whenever he hears his own name, and JH enjoyed that. The omega looks so irresistible like that. Frightened like a little kitten.

So JH will purposely tease him by calling his name here and there. Besides, it helps the omega to go back to his sense. JH doesn’t want a broken doll. He wants an omega that reacts nicely to his play.

So JH starts to give Jk a life. 

After the morning sex, JH tosses a shirt for Jk. “Wear it,” he says to confused omega.

It has been so long since he covers up his body that the fabric feels foreign on his skin. His body may have changed too after having nothing but sex. His heat cycles have ended, but the soft material scrapes his sensitive skin that it sends a tingly sensation to his groin. Especially on his pierced nipples and abused ass, making him let out a desperate sex voice whenever he moves a little. But he doesn’t want to admit that he has become a man that no longer feel secure wearing clothes that he tries to hide it all. Of course, JH knows better.

Jk was no longer put on the blindfold because JH says he can be trusted. He is still not allowed to interact with people. Jk knows better than trying. He knows no one in this mansion is on his side. So he will quietly spend his time by reading a book JH has left for him on the side table. Only fictional novels because Jk shouldn’t associate with life outside any longer. He has to live as JH’s omega. The books will nourish his brain but no new information should be given.

It was a way to keep making the play interesting. Nothing about omega’s welfare.

Besides, once in a while, JH will crave for a broken doll. That’s when he will tease Jk’s sensitive body to the limit.

Like today, Jk is left hanging with arms tied on his back, connected to the ceiling. The position itself is not comfortable but Jk has more problems to care about.

JH kindly attached a small vibrator to each of Jk’s nipple rings. They’re dangling on his sensitive buds, pulling them down from the gravity while sending strong vibration to his erected nipples. Jk has no idea how long he has been in that state. The maid had come in the morning to clean the room while totally ignoring Jk who is naked and hanged, with ass sticking up and keep making erotic noise from the vibration on his nipples. 

His body feels hot, his brain is a little fuzzy. His locked groin screams for attention.

When JH finally comes home late at night, Jk is already in heat that his mouth can only let out a hitched moans.

“Like my little present?” JH askes, patting Jk’s hair that damped with sweat, “it will help to grow your nipples.”

Jk replies with a nod without really understand the word. His brain is in no state to make conversation anyway.

“Sir, please,” Jk manages to beg after clearing the fog in his mind. The teasing needs to stop or he would go crazy from the crave.

“What do you want?” JH askes, now stroking the fine ass of his omega. It is less swollen and red. JH reminds himself to beat them up tomorrow.

Jk gulped down. Asking for a release means he is spoiled. He shouldn’t ask a benefit for himself. He knows the right answer will probably bring more agony. But it may feel better than this half-ass teasing on his nipples.

“What do you want?” JH askes again, fondling the ass roughly. He smirks, he knows his omega is smart.

“Cock,” Jk answers, “your cock in me, Sir.”


	14. Intensifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JH wants JK to perform better

It doesn't take long for Jk to notice that Jh has a thing for manboobs.

Maybe that's the reason JH takes a liking on him upon seeing the photo sent by Jk's kidnapper.

Jk's chest is well developed and naturally sensitive. They're originally muscles but the drugs they force on him help maintain his built yet the lack of exercise makes most of his muscles weaken and soft to the touch.

JH also likes to make Jk ejaculate only by having his nipples pinched. It was difficult at first. But JH then will make Jk hold on for such a long time that every scratch on his skin will feel like a burn. And gradually it becomes like a signal to release himself.

The constant pulling and teasing make his nipples swell to twice the original size. The rings attached keep the buds puckered and the slight movement will make the rings juggle that send a shiver down his body. It is impossible to not focus on his chest every time he moves. So naturally, his nerve around his abused nipples becomes stronger on sending the sensation, even a blow of air is enough to make him gasp and trembles.

But it was not enough for JH.

"Not growing much, eh" Jh says while pulling both the nipple rings until Jk has to bend his back.

JH came home horny that he shoved Jk down to the bed and fuck him without any warning. The full length penetrated his unprepared hole makes Jk scream from the pain. But struggling will bring nothing so he just sobbed while JH used his body like any other day.

When the knotting began, JH decides to inspect Jk's body and looks annoyed by how little development he finds on the pierced nipples. 

The pain of knotting and his nipples being pulled and pressed down was too much for Jk's brain to comprehend, but JH's face seems displeased that he decides to apologize at least.

JH sights. "It seems that I will need to use the drug on you," the alpha says before taking out his phone and make a call.

A drug. It is not a new thing for Jk that literally keep alive with drugs. He imagined he will be forced to drink another bitter jelly but the thing appears after the call was unexpected.

Jk just finishes cleaning himself when he finds JH sitting on his chair. There is a small black suitcase on the desk in front of him. The smile JH gives him somehow makes Jk shiver.

"You won't sleep with me tonight," JH says while kissing Jk's freshly showered forehead and takes off the omega's collar. He guides the naked omega to the chair he had sat on and let Jk take a seat.

Jk cannot hide his anxiety when his limbs are all tied strongly to the chair. His arms on the back, and ankles tied to each of the armrests. 

"Scared?" JH asks with a wicked smile. Jk is so close to sob and JH can scent vanilla. A scent omega produces when they need attention and protection from the alpha. Bad for Jk, however, because it only awakens the sadist instinct of the big alpha.

JH opens the suitcase and takes out the content. Jk whimpers when he recognizes what it is. A syringe.

"On your nipple each, and then you'll keep quiet for me. You know the consequences of waking me up."

Jk gulped down and tries to keep his mouth shut when the drugs get injected straight to his sensitive bud. After the injections, JH applies cold gel on the nipples wearing gloves. That is when the weird tingling sensation attacks him.

His nipples feel hot and very, very itchy. Jk tries to hold it but he cannot help to let out a gasp from how intense he feels them. He spontaneously tries to struggle to scratch his burning skin but the strong bind does its job on preventing any attempt.

JH knows the side effect of the drugs really well. It is so intense that it will drive their victim crazy. That's why he decided to put Jk out of the bed for a night. The desperate looks on Jk now really make him looks ten-time delicious. Especially the ah sounds he cannot contain when the drugs do it's job in his swollen glands.

JH kisses Jk's nose and lips one last time before going to bed himself. When the light turn off, Jk knows its no use to call for help and making a sound will be bad. So he tries to endure the uncomfortable sensation. It's just a small injection, it will go away quickly. He thought.

But even until the sun rose, the tingling sensation doesn't stop that he ends up awake all night. And it gets worse when the dildo inside his ass starts vibrating as an alarm. He gasps and cries out when the vibration makes his nipple rings rattles. For the first time, he feels more on his chest than in his prostate. He grits his teeth to keep his voice down but it was no use. 

JH wakes up with a grunt. It's not a pleasant feeling to be woken up with such ugly cries. The omega needs to pay for the displeasure. He gets up and walks toward his desk while scratching his tummy. He is still too sleepy to walk straight, but his yawn turns into a smile when he sees the state of his omega.

A complete mess.

The dildo shoved deep inside his ass is vibrating intensely, rocking his whole body that bound tightly to the chair. The omega desperately gasp and squirmed to free himself from the agony. But JH knows that it is not his ass that need help the most.

The nipple rings are swaying in rhythm with the vibration, giving the abused nipples too much sensation to handle. 

JH scans his fingertip on the vibrator to make it stop. But it is not for the almost passed out Jk. It is to inspect the nipples better.

JH smiles. It is much more swollen than before.

The alpha playfully flicked the very hard nipple and it almost knocked Jk out. If only he doesn't have his cock locked, he will cum so hard until he passed out.

JH smiles. Totally ignoring the scream from his omega.

The big alpha process to take out another tool from the black suitcase. A tube with suction on the other end. 

JH takes off the nipple rings and positioned the tube on his nipple.

The chair almost jolts up when Jk gets his nipple sucked. The valve locked in place and before Jk can ask for mercy, JH put it on his other nipple. Now both get sucked by the cruel device, stretching his nipples without any way for Jk to break free from the torture.

"Drugs at night and suction at day time. A week and we'll see you with brand new tits soon."


	15. Enhanced body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the body modification is a success.

JH is amused.

He only changed, enhanced a little part of Jk yet the result was more than he had wished for.

The nipples get so swollen and hard all the time that every part of the omega brain keep giving attention to the sensitive nerve on his chest. It was amusing to see Jk blushing all the time from even moving.

No, even breathing.

The omega has to control his breathing so that his nipple rings won't rattle too much. His movement becomes delicate and slow. And the constantly aroused body makes him smells like cinnamon milk.

Too sweet for JH's liking, but he can make it spicier anytime. Just a slap on his thick buttock is enough to make the rings jiggles. Jk will gasps from too much stimulation on his nipples that his lewd body start producing rose like scent.

Yes, seems like all the nerve except on his nipples been deactivate. Even pain will be confused as sensual stimulation.

Just like what happens in the day he is spanked.

JH periodically spank the omega on his ass to make sure that his bottom is tenderized for use. A swollen, red butt felt better when fucking.

Before, Jk would cry from the pain and let out a scream once his ass feels like burning.

But now, one slap is enough to make Jk shivered from head to toe and gasp. His cry sounds more erotic. JH knows the reason. The omega ass is definitely hurting. Yet, the swing makes his nipples stimulated. The omega brain is in a mess trying to recognize the sensation as a pleasure or pain. It is never a pleasure of course. Because JH makes sure to lock his dick all the time. No one in this room should feel pleasure except for him.

Still, Jk's body trembles deliciously, his face flushes red and his breathing is heavy. It is not a tear from pain.

JH enjoys the upgrade on his omega so much that he starts buying more toys and lewd attire. Jk cannot wear normal clothing any longer, for his swollen nipples grazing the fabric and will constantly make him on edge. He will surely go crazy before the sun goes down.

So JH 'kindly' prepares things for Jk to wear. A tight leather strap and corset, squeezing his body every time he moved. The erogenous zone is left open for display. But it makes Jk's life easier for no stimulant on his sensitive part. Still, deep down, under the flushed face of his, he feels embarrassed for looking so cheap. Being trapped on the man's bed with collar connected to the bed post, wearing lewd costume that hide nothing. Making sensual moans and begging for release.

But the big alpha is not that nice to grant the omega a release. Let alone feeling good all the time.

Sometimes, JH craves for a pure cry from pain. And that is when he will open his special drawer. The drawer to store various toys to play with Jk.

That night, JH hangs Jk's body from his wrist until the omega stand up on his toes. Legs parted open by poles tied between his ankles. JH sits in front of Jk, one leg pressing down the horizontal pole so that Jk is well stretched and immobile. He weighs the balls that release no seed for a week. It feels heavy on his hand. JH smiles in satisfaction.

JH takes out a toy made out from metal. It is a 2 thick metal plates connected with screws on each side of the edge.

JH inspects the brand new toy but the trembles on Jk's legs distract him.

"Are you excited?"" JH asks, stroking the thick thigh in front of him.

Jk cannot answer but sobs. He is too scared for his life.

"Try to keep yourself down, if it doesn't give you pain, I will need to give you more extreme game."

Jk knows it is a legit threat. He tries to balance himself and stay still like he was told.

JH starts unscrewing the plates. He fondles Jk's defenseless balls and sandwiches them between the opened metal plates. Jk winced when the cold metal trap his balls. But the horror just starts now.

JH screws the toy and the metal plates start closing the gap, squeezing the balls more and more until Jk curls his fingers from the building pain. The pressure become tighter and tighter that Jk Jolts up, throwing his head back before screaming so loud.

The nipple rings move frantically when Jk's body starts to struggle, but there is no sensual gasp nor lewd moans. JH smiles. The pain finally surpasses the pleasure button.

Still, JH turns the screws more, literally crushing the poor balls that look like they will explode from the pressure. JH sighs. The screws become harder to spin close, and Jk is convulsing from the intense pain.

"Happy?" JH asks like he just gives his dog a chew toy. He cannot really see Jk's face since the guy has his head thrown back. Only his neck and chest is visible from where the alpha sits.

"Hurt... please... hurt..."

Finally, JH hears some feedback.

"Do you think you can handle more?"

Jk quickly raises his head to see his alpha and shakes his head frantically. His eyes are wet with tears and his body can't stop trembling.

"You have to," JH reminds him, because omega body is his anyway. So he screws the metal more while looking at Jk's scrunched up face. The omega takes it well. He is a proud alpha.

But when JH let go of his hand, letting the heavy metal plates drop down, yanking the squeezed balls down from gravitation, Jk screams so loud and almost passed out. But he is not allowed of course.

JH raises his chin up and kisses the half-conscious man, tasting the sweet mouth of his omega to force swallow his scream.

When their face apart, JH praise his omega for making him aroused.

JH circles the hang omega to stand on his back. He fondles the sweet ass roughly, earning another cry from omega who has his stretched balls swings from the movement. It is a different cry from when his nipple rings swings. It is a pure pain of cry that JH miss so much.

He parts open the meaty bums to see the thick plug inside Jk. Removing the device impatiently and put it on his desk, JH pushes the button to make the chain that connected the ceiling to Jk's arm goes down.

"Bend down so I can fuck you good."

Trembling still from the pain, Jk moves his body forward so his ass sticking out for easy penetration. Jk grips the chain on his wrist tighter for what to come.

One thing that always happens in their intercouse is, JH likes to insert the whole length in one thrust. It amazes even Jk how his stomach not get teared from the sudden invasion so deep inside him. But today is even worse. The strong thrust pushes his body that his balls, with really heavy metal pulling them down, swing along that it hit his stomach.

Jk screams. His balls will get torn at this rate. But JH feels too good to care. Even if he is not, it is never his concern. Jk can only grit his teeth from the pain in his ass and his crushed balls. His nipple rings swing back and forth but his brain totally has lost it.

Another pain comes from behind that Jk gasps. The knot starts to form and JH, finally, finally being nice enough to not moving too much to preserve his favorite tight hole for longer use.

"You're doing really great, I will let you cum tomorrow," JH praises his toy boy by slapping his butt.

Jk's brain is so cloudy but he manages to thanks his alpha for the compliment.

"Before that, though. I really like your current position. Let's keep this up for a while."

JH pulls out his limp cock from Jk's body and replaces it with Jk's customized plug. He pulls up the pole that connects to Jk's ankle, lifting his lower body with ease and bind it with the chain to ceiling.

Jk cries out when his wrist and ankles are forced to endure his whole body weight. He is completely hanging on the air with a totally uncomfortable position. His shoulder especially feels like will dislocate any moment.

Jk looks up only to find JH with a smile and another chain. The big alpha bends down and start connecting both nipple rings to another by the chain, before pulling it to his lower body. 

"Don't you agree that your balls need help on dealing with the weight?" JH says sweetly before connecting the chain to the metal screw.

Jk yelp when the thick metal plate now not only pulling his squeezed balls down, but also his swollen, very sensitive nipples.

His brain starts recognizing the nerve around his chest again, but instead of the sensual stimuli, it is pure pain from excessive pulling.

JH stands up, patting Jk's sweaty hair and bid a good night.

"Don't wake me up or you'll get punished. I want a good long sleep."

Jk knows exactly what he means by that. The plug inside his ass will start vibrating in the morning, shaking his hanged body and his tormented balls to no end and he is not allowed to beg for help. Jk starts to sob from fear of what will happen, but all JH does is smiling at him and turn off the light.


	16. Weekend fun time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JH actually has a holiday and it is not Jk's favorite day

Being in captivity without any access to the outside world makes Jk has no idea of what day, or a month he is living.

But after days of working, JH has one or two days that he spends in his room that Jk decides to conclude that it may be a weekend.

It is not clear whether the boss of underground world has a day off on weekend just like an office worker. So it may not be a weekend. But one for sure, it is a hellday for Jk.

After the rough morning sex, Jk usually will have time to clean himself, eat his breakfast and rest. But on holiday, JH will be around all day. That means nonstop sex or teasing.

Even when JH decides to do something else or leave his room, Jk will be teased with various new toys he brought back the night before to ensure that his room always smells nice and arousing. 

Today, JH decides to suffocate his omega.

Wearing a black lacey corset that tightened to the extreme, Jk has his arms crossed behind his back with wrists secured to the belt of the corset. A slight struggle to ease the tense on his folded arms will result in more pressure on his stomach. 

Inside, it is even messier.

Before giving the pressure from outside, his stomach had been filled with beads with bumps that keep scratching his inner walls whenever his body moves. With his stomach get shrunk forcefully by the corset, his inner walls engulf the beads completely. He can feel all the bumpy surfaces poking his inside. He feels fuller than ever and it is suffocating. To ensure that he is indeed, and not just feeling like it, JH put Jk on close mouth gag. Nose half pinch so that he can only inhale the minimum amount of air. His lungs hurt from the lack of air even with his greatest effort to breathe in. It may not be bad if he is left like that.

No, JH is hard to please. He cannot let Jk has it easy by only lying on the bed, breathing.

He needs to always crave for sex, just like his alpha.

So JH tied a small vibrator on Jk's swollen balls and turns it on before leaving the room to play tennis. 

When JH comes back after hours of good sport, he finds his room fragrant with sweet scent of omega. The hitching voice the omega makes when he tries to breathe while moaning is really adorable.

JH walks closer to the bed until Jk notices his present. The noise the omega can make in his position is very limited. But it is obvious that Jk asks for his mercy. The omega is trying hard to not moving too much to ease the pressure in his stomach. But it is difficult with the thing vibrating hard on his very sensitive balls that have been containing unreleased seed for, how long has it been? JH grins happily.

JH caress the exposed inner thigh and he can feel Jk shudders. Yes, the omega is very very sensitive. 

JH decides to take a shower first before playing further with his sweet omega.

When he comes back, freshly showered, the scent has become even sweeter. His omega is really incredible, JH smiles in content.

He turns off the vibrator so that Jk can focus on him. Taking off the nose pinch and gag, JH watches his omega gasped to fill his lungs with fresh air. 

"Thank you, Sir." Jk doesn't forget to appreciate the effort of his master to release him from the pain. But his alpha is busy rummaging the bedside drawer to take out something. A bumpy cock dildo and a harness.

"I will release your chastity lock and you will hold yourself. You know the punishment for cum without permission."

Jk doesn't need to get reminded. The flashback is enough to make him tremble from fear.

"Yes sir."

Jk opens his legs obediently, moaning a little when the beads that squeezed inside him move. He watches his big alpha opens the chastity belt with a key that he didn't see for a while. He holds his breath when his sensitive cock finally exposed to the air. The cold makes his cock slowly arise. But JH's rough hand is fast to squeeze the aroused cock. Jk bit his lips from both pain and the urge to cum. But he is thankful for his alpha to help him contain his semen before they flow out uncontrollably.

JH doesn't like to help his omega. But if he accidentally cum, he will need more time to get his omega to the state he is right now. No, JH cannot wait any longer.

JH pushes his thumb to the slit and Jk starts to tremble really hard. He will be more, JH thought and starts inserting the bumpy cock dildo to the small opening.

Jk has tried to bury his head to the mattress in hope to hold his screams. But it is too much. The dildo is thicker than what he usually has and the bumpy surface scratches his inside that shouldn't be invaded. And it is really, really long. Jk gasps when the long flexible dildo pokes the mouth of his bladder and eventually making a way to the very deep that he has no idea is possible to reach. When the end of the dildo which is thicker than the rest forcefully shoved into his small opening, Jk cries out and looks down to see his own cock. He feels terribly full yet the sadistic alpha seems to enjoy the tears that falling down from Jk's eyes.

"One more." JH says and wraps the harness around his full cock. Just like the corset, JH uses his strength to tighten the bind. Jk cannot hold his screams. It hurt too much that he accidentally move his arm and squeezed his stomach, with beads moving inside him when he tries to struggle. When JH secures the end of the harness, Jk is a trembling mess. He almost lost consciousness from the pain all over his body.

"Now, no matter how much I play with you, you cannot even leak a precum," JH smiles in satisfaction.

Jk lets out a sob. He understands truly of what the big alpha meant by that.

Oh, yes, of course. It is just the preparation of the play. The day is still long anyway.


	17. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JH likes to make a call while with Jk and he has a specific rule that cannot be broken without consequence

Their play that day was interrupted by a phone call. JH sits beside the lying omega and answers his cellphone.

JH is a busy man. And as his omega, Jk was taught to behave. The alpha cannot be bothered by him when he is doing his business, or basically other stuff. Jk is only allowed to react when he is expected to. 

It is a simple common rule. To not making any noise when JH is talking to the phone. The person on the other end should not know that JH is with someone else. If the person noticed something and asked about it, that means Jk has to receive a punishment.

Common, understandable rule. But hard to obey. Because most of the time, they were in the middle of the play with Jk enduring the teasing, either from JH own hands or toys.

Like now, JH talks casually on his cellphone while kneading Jk's swollen balls. Closing his legs when he is being played with is definitely not allowed, so Jk tries his best to stay still, enduring the teasing on his aching balls while being mute. 

The sudden pinch almost makes him gasp, but he is lucky to be able to contain it. And he can see how JH's corner lip curls into a smile.

While talking, JH gets up and goes to his desk, checking some papers. Seems like it is a business call. Jk is lucky to be able to hold his voice down. For a leisure phone call, the punishment is usually a sex phone. Jk has to introduce himself and describe in detail on what's being done to his body clearly while the play get intensified until he cum or passed out. And both spectators, or listener will laugh and continue to talk on the phone.

If it is a business call. The punishment is a real torture. He needs to beg for days depends on how important the call is.

JH turns his phone off. He puts his cellphone on the desk and sits down. The deal is not bad and it makes him happy. Time to share his happiness.

"Come."

Jk hears his alpha calls him. He needs to move his ass right away. But it is hard to even get up when you are tied and stomach squeezed.

Jk gasps when the corset tightens whenever his arms struggle to lift his weak body. 

The beads inside him keep poking into many directions, making his legs tremble from the intense stimulation. He doesn't really remember how his legs manage to bring him to his alpha. Maybe by his instinct to surrender.

"Good boy," JH praises his pet, giving a stroke on his swollen ass. The omega is sweating and shaking, yet he obeys his master really well. 

"How's your ass?"

Jk gulps down before speaking as clearly as he can, "full, Sir. Thank you."

JH sneers. He gives a hard squeeze on the buttock before slipping his finger into the crack. Found a ring he is searching for, he hooks his index finger into it.

"Stay still," JH warns and uses his other hand to hold a strong grip on Jk's dick.

Without further warning, the beads are pulled at once and Jk screams so loud that his voice cracks. The spike on the beads scratches his inner wall, it feels like having your intestine torn apart brutally. It is impossible to keep still that his legs finally give up.

"I told you to stay still," JH sighs while managing to grab the omega hair right before he could collapse to the floor, "Look closely."

The pain in his ass and now the pain on his scalp keep Jk from fainting. He takes a look at the thing his alpha holds for him. The beads with spikes that had been kept inside him since morning.

"They're tiny."

Indeed, they are smaller than anything he usually forced to have.

"If this size already makes you complain, just how can you handle my dick?"

Jk shudders. His breathing becomes frantic. The corset tightens his inner wall that even beads as small as that make him full. How can he handle enormous dick of the big alpha.

JH grins upon seeing the horror on his omega. Jk knows what to come already. He pulls his zip down and let out his cock for a display. He can feel Jk trembles even harder.

"Want to wet it so it slip in easier?" JH offers kindly. He finally let go of the strong grip on the omega's hair and wait for the service.

Does Jk has other choice? He wish he has at least one. After saying his gratitude, Jk gets up to reach the cock with his tongue. One lick and the cock swells a bit. JH smiles and purposely play with the beads Jk has earlier, rotating them with his thumb, close to his own dick. Side by side, it is obvious the size is just completely different. 2 or 3 times? And the cock still soft that it will become even bigger when fully erected, and when it fills him later. Jk sobs from fear.

"Slow," JH complains and slaps his ass. Jk finally get back to his sense and starts working with his tongue. 

JH nods in approval. He gives a reward by fucking the omega hole with his thick finger. The opening is soft and swollen, the inside is very very tight. It sucks his finger like a whore he is. It has been awhile to fuck a hole that not overly loose. JH smiles in anticipation. With curiosity, he tries to put another finger in. Need more effort than he thought. On his groin, Jk starts to sob but works diligently on preparing the ride.

Jk only stops licking and sucking when the cock is fully erected and ready. It is so big that Jk's stomach churns.

Jk moves himself to position his hole on top of the awaiting shaft. He lowers himself and manages to hit his tender opening. A push and it slides in, the head, but not the rest. He tries to push down but his hole just too tight for something as thick as big alpha's. He tries to relax his muscles, pulling his arm to his back so the corset won't get tighten, yet his body won't slid down any further.

"Need help?" JH finally offers. He has been waiting for second and he hates to wait. He opens his drawer and pulls out his dildo collection. He put it on top of the desk so that Jk can see it and he smirks when the hole his cock occupied shivers.

"No, Sir. I.. I will.... AGHH"

JH gets up, making Jk on his lapse get shoved to the desk. The sudden movement startled him that his arm filed, tightening his corset and knocks up the air in his lungs.

JH holds down Jk's head on his desk to make him stay still before trying to push in himself. It doesn't go in. JH spread the buttcheek and tries again and again. Under him, Jk has his body knocked up onto the desk everytime JH fucks him, making choking noise and trembling so bad.

Jk didn't lie, it is too tight for his cock. JH was thinking about loosening the hole by force fucking the dildo to make way for his bigger size. But it may permanently damage the omega.

"I'll give you easy then. Wrists on the neck," JH says, freeing his hands and removing the too tight corset. He can see the frame of the corset dig into Jk's body that they left visible bruises.

"Thank you, Sir," Jk mumbles weakly and moves his hand as he was told. His wrists now locked to the back of his collar. Not really comfortable, but better than his position before.

Jk gasps when the chain on his collar is pulled, forcing him to get up from the desk he's lying.

"Well?"

Jk knows what it means. He positions himself again to swallow the cock with his hole, easier this time. The cock is still so big that it feels like tearing his inside. Especially when his inner wall just got abused by the spiked beads earlier. But he can manage pain this much. So he works diligently on fucking himself, using his remaining energy to do his job properly.

JH smiles in satisfaction. His omega becomes better and better in serving him. An omega that has last the longest in his mansion. Truly a good toy. JH places his hands on the slim waist of the omega. Feeling the smooth skin and muscles. Full of beautiful scars and bruises yet function just fine. He even looks more appetizing. 

The caress on his body makes Jk trembles, but he never once stop his job. Even when the hands gradually move to the front to play with his nipples. His groin aching, asking for attention but it is not his time yet.

Jk only slows his movement when the knot starts to form. He hurriedly buries the length inside him, grinding his hips so that the knot is properly formed inside him. It hurts so bad but this is what omega is for. A mistake on this part will give him no good.

But it won't stop Jk from moaning and crying from the pain.

"Good, you are good. You've learned well."

"Thank you sir..."

JH likes to play with Jk's body while filling the omega stomach with his seeds. So Jk doesn't flinch anymore when JH reaches for his nipples and balls to tease Jk who cannot cum himself.

"You last longer than I thought. I should give you some reward. Do you know how long have you been here?"

Jk, with cloudy mind is forced to think. It is unpleasant memories and Jk shudders. But the big alpha demands an answer so he needs to come out with something.

It feels like a year, or more. For Jk, it is a never ending torture with no end nor start.

"A..year?" Jk answers. He soon hears the alpha chuckles and laughs so hard that the knot inside him moves, tearing his opening.

"You're adorable, no no. It will be a miracle if I have the same omega for the whole year, don't you think?"

"I'm.. I'm sorry..."

JH still laughing when he leans forward so that he can whisper to Jk's ear.

"Almost 2 month, isn't it amazing?"

Jk cannot believe it. Only 2 months and he already changed this much. Not only his body but his mind. His nipples have swollen so much that they always erect all the time. His ass never close for it always stuff with something thick. The caged yet always teased groin makes his body constantly trembles from the slight touch. And all his mind can think of is how to please the alpha so that he can ejaculate himself.

And that happens only in 2 months. Jk has no confidence to be able to endure more months. 

"And as for your reward," JH continues. He wraps the trembling omega in his embrace and pulls him so that they lean on the seat, sharing body heat.

"You'll be marked so that I can bring you around. A hot iron branding on your buttock," JH says, squeezing the swollen ass, "and a tattoo of my initials on your cheek."


	18. Signed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK is officially JH’s now

The tattooing process was excruciating.

JK never got a tattoo before. And for his first to be on his cheek, it was totally unpleasant experience.

JH wanted to make sure that the process is done in full hygiene condition. So JK got his tattoo in the omega clinic he visited once awhile for grooming.

JK takes off the bandage on his cheek slowly while standing in front of the mirror.

Neatly groomed hair, soft and smooth skin with new tattoo addition. It is the initial of JH. His alpha said that once he got the tattoo of his, no one would dare to touch him. Even the police. They know better than getting involve with JH.

The tattoo was made on his right cheek, definitely no chance of hiding it. Jk had truly become the property of JH.

“Pretty, hmm,” JH whispers on JK ears. The alpha is big, but somehow is really good at appearing out of nowhere. Or Jk just cannot keep his focus on his surrounding anymore. The drugs may have deteriorate his brain.

“Yes, thank you,” Jk replies with not much reaction. He is in the brim of tears for realizing that he is no longer a free man and never will.

“Wait till you have your ass branded with the emblem, you’ll look prettier,” JH continues while kneading the soft ass, smiling bright when he sees the horror on Jk’s face. The tattoo definitely is nothing compared to the pain of iron branding.

Jk trembles as his best reaction. JH had explained how the process will done. The branding should be done in the special place called Omega Club.

“Just like a golf club. It is a club for people who like to play with omegas,” JH explained with a grin on his face.

“As a gratitude for your new brand, omega need to have their climax once the hot iron burn their ass. The ungrateful one will be punish and you don’t want to imagine how.”

That was the reason why Jk was denied any release till now. It is already hard, yet JH wants to make sure that Jk is ready for the big event. So he has his omega teased with toys and device without stop for almost a week.

Jk fears that his brain has melt from intense unfulfilled lust that haunt him even when he’s suppose to sleep. The plug is set to send weak vibration all the time. Aside from that, there is always part of him that have toys attached.

Today is no different. JH told him to wear a shirt from now on.

“Your nipples,” JH says, chuckling. He moves up his hand, tracing the fine curve of the omega until he can land his fingers on the hard nub that bulging from under the shirt Jk is wearing, “If I don’t know better, I wold thought that you’ve turned into woman by how prominent your chest has become.”

Jk bits his lip and look down. His legs barely withstand his weight. The pinch on his nipples almost makes him passed out. More teasing and he will have dry orgasm.

Unfortunately, JH knows his struggle very well. Jk gasped in panic when one of the hand slip into his covered groin. JH squeezes his swollen balls while pulling the nipple ring.

It is not allowed for Jk to touch JH, but his legs lose it’s strength. He spontaneously leans back for support, hand desperately hold his alpha’s bigger one to stop from torturing him further.

“Oh, you know you’ll get punish for this right?”

Of course he knows, but he cannot hold it anymore.

“Please, please,” Jk begs. He fears of the consequence but he is on the edge from losing his mind completely. His tears falling down to his cheek when Jk lifts his head to beg for forgiveness.

Yet, from the creepy smiles JH has, it is obvious that Jk will get it even harder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you behave.”

The demand is not that much. Only for Jk to ride JH’s cock while having his hands tied to his back. Except that JH has Jk’s nipple rings connected to a chain that he hold the other end firmly while enjoying the service. Jk has to bend his body skillfully to avoid having his swollen nipples ripped.

When the knot started forming, Jk buried the length, but his concentration is ruined by a strong pull on his hurting nipples. With horror, Jk let his body fall to the embrace, lips landing on his for deep penetration. Jk doesn’t know where should he put his most concentration to. His invaded mouth or expanding lower cavern. 

“You taste like chocolate, we should do it more often,” JH compliments, licking his lips.

No, Jk doesn’t want to. His nipples hurt from the sudden pull, his hole almost tore from moving too much while knotting. But of course, it is not the ‘punishmen’ JH has promised.

Jk watches JH taking out some device from the drawer. A machine with cables.

They are still connected by the knot, and he is not allowed to refuse anyway, so Jk can only hope that the device won’t give too much pain.

The cables with patches are place on both his balls. Jk realizes what it is. His abducter had used similar thing before. It was to stimulate the muscles so he still can maintain his looks while in captivity.

JH slowly pushes the button, and the device sent electricity straight to his aching balls.

Jk throw his head back from intense pain, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. His throat constricted like someone is strangling him. Not only his throat but his whole body is in shock of the sudden electrical shock.

“Oh, the squeeze is nice,” JH laughs happily when the body engulfing his cock start tightening. 

Jk on the other hand, still gasping for breath. He definitely cum undone, but the semen is still trapped inside him without any exit. Before he can make out which part of his body that hurt the most, another electrical wave hit him that his body muscles contracted once again.

“We can go for round two just by having you massage me like this.”

It sounds like a joke, but he is not. JH will treat the omega like his personal cock pumper.

“Please.. please.. stop,” Jk begs before experiencing another electrical shock. 

“Ah.. burst.. will burst..” Jk tries again. His tongue muscles start to lose strength. But his balls are even in worse condition. It pulsate like crazy and definitely will burst soon.

“Don’t be silly,” JH giggles before pushes the button more. Jk gives out weird voice like a choke while trembling hard.

“You’re my omega with my name carved to your body, do not disappoint me by dying easily,” JH warns, pulling the forgotten nipple chain to make Jk bend forward to look at his eyes.

“...yes Sir,” Jk answers with a sob.

“I’ll help you get used to this,” JH says, wiping the tears away from Jk’s messy face while giving out his best gentler smile, “You will sleep with this patches on your thighs all night, and tomorrow, you’ll have them on your balls all day.

“Don’t worry, I will set the voltage in lowest,” JH promises his omega. The trembles on his lewd body is enough to tell how grateful his omega is for his kindness.

“Now, let’s have the second round like this.”


	19. Doll up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jk learns that he is not the only one who is suffering

The teasing never stop that Jk wonders how being alive feels without the constant urge to cum. No matter how much he begs for mercy, he knows his only chance to get his release is when he got branded.

So the visit to omega club is something he cannot help but looking forward to.

The day finally come and Jk cannot help but feeling a slight happiness in the middle of his suffering. He sees hope that finally, finally after today, he can sleep peacefully without any pain in his groin.

JH shoves a black suitcase to Jk. “Your attire for tonight,” he says before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Oh, I almost forgot.”

JH takes out a key from his wallet and walks toward the omega. Jk knows the key very well. It is for his chastity lock.

Jk feels the cold air hitting his long trapped cock, it automatically grew in size from excitement to finally breathe freedom.

“Wear the ring and don’t ruin the preparation we’ve done,” JH warns then finally left for hot calming shower.

Jk of course, doesn’t dare to stroke himself without permission. But he is on edge for so long already that he knows how hard it would be to wear whatever the suitcase has for him without stimulating his overly sensitive body.

When JH comes out of the bathroom with a towel on his hips, he sees his omega with the harness and toys, face flushed red and trembling from trying to hold his urge to spill.

If not because they need to leave soon, JH will fuck him mercilessly till he pass out. But waiting may worth it. He will ruin the omega after the event, making him feel pain enough for the omega to forget about the pain on his freshly baked ass. Yes, he will make sure that the wait will worth it.

The attire is a tight harness on his chest, accumulating the fat and muscles around that area to the middle, deepening his cleavage and emphasizing his painfully erected swollen nipples.

Not much, or almost nothing for the bottom except the cock ring that Jk successfully attached to the base of his dick and balls without cumming. Now he only left with a stick with a hook on the bottom.

Jk looks confuses so JH help him that.

“The omega club has strict rules applied for omegas. They have enough of your kind trying to run or struggle in the middle of the event,” JH explains while turning Jk so that his back now facing JH.

Jk gasps when the thick hook like dildo penetrate his cavern. The next thing he feels is the stick touching his back, a click on the harness, and another click on his collar.

“Let alone running, you can’t even bend down,” JH chuckles while bringing Jk arms to his back and connect the ring on his wrist to the left and right back attachment of the harness.

JK moans. The position sure is uncomfortable. He cannot move his torso and the bind fold his thick arms, forcing him to puff out his chest. Both his nipples and groin are fully exposed, defenseless, and it makes Jk starts sweating from anxiety.

JH, on the other hand, is really proud of how his omega look. He definitely is the rarest kind of omega, and tough enough to bare with his wicked play. On top of that, his body just call for lust. JH cannot wait to boast his omega around to his fellow alpha.

“Wait here, I’m going to change and soon, we will go to omega club


	20. The Omega Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Club is just like a golf club. The difference is the instrument and the play

The omega club is a nightmare itself.

Jk cannot believe that such a horrible place exists for a long time without any news or even a rumor about it.

The omega club is located on top of the hill, a huge castle surrounded by the woods.

Jk doesn't know the exact place of the hidden club for his eyes were covered during the drive. But the chill of the mountain on his bare skin is enough to tell him that they are up in the mountain.

The first thing Jk smells upon getting out of the vehicle is the omega scent. Abundant of them and terribly strong that it is obviously abnormal.

"You scent them?" JH asks when he sees the horror on his dear omega's face, "they also have omega farm here, that's why the scent is really strong," he explains while guiding his omega inside by the leash on his collar.

A farm? Omega farm?

So it's not only a club for sadistic alpha who like to torture their omega, but they also breed omegas for profit?

Jk gets a goosebumps. He feels sick to the stomach imagining the fate of his kind, but he has more to worry on his own plate.

Upon entering the gate that heavily guarded by armed men, Jk's nose strung with the heavy smell of dominating alpha. His trembles of anger changed to trembles of fear. And he doesn't like how he cannot cover his nature to surrender.

Perhaps that is the reason all the omega cannot do anything to fight back. He still remembered what his abductor said about his kind. That omega is born to be a slave.

The room is nauseating with a strong scent of alphas mixed with the sweet scent of omegas in heat. Jk saw many of them in the room they called the lounge. Not hard to differentiate the two kinds, with omega barely wear any clothes or get a human treatment.

He himself is on a leash and told to sit on the floor just beside his alpha who enjoys the wine and finger snack.

"Fabulous one you have there," the old man with a white beard says while glancing at Jk.

"Yes, strong and durable. And he is a wild breed," JH replies, very proud of Jk that he gives a pat on his omega head.

The white beard alpha looks at Jk again, more amused this time.

"For him to be able to survive being your omega, he is indeed very durable. The farmed one won't last even an hour, I heard."

Both laugh like it is the funniest story while Jk trembles, more for anger for being treated like a dog. He takes a glance toward the white beard man's omega. Her condition is not that different but Jk doesn't see any anger nor any emotion upon hearing them talking. Perhaps she had heard enough of such talk that she doesn't even budge. 

"Will you breed him, I don't think he is usable after being yours. But this kind of rare breed will sell well."

Jk's alpha shakes his head, "He is already sterilized when I got him. It's a pity. I would like to see him get pregnant."

"Oh," the white beard exclaims, showing a disappointment for the first time, "but, he still can lactate."

JH raises his eyebrow, so was Jk.

The white beard man pulls the leash of his own omega to make her sit on his laps. He started fondling the breast until a liquid came out to lick it.

"I see your omega has a nice pack. Feed him the drug and you can enjoy fresh milk every morning."

Jk legs start to tremble. What just he had heard. Not only capturing omega and breed them, but they also modify them just for fun?

Jk takes a glance toward his own alpha and his stomach churns when he sees that the alpha looks interested.

"I heard male omega feels more agony when fed the drug."

The white beard man nods, "because their skin lack of elasticity so they feel more pain when the milk accumulates. I have one in my house, clip the tits all night that in the morning, he will beg to me desperately to get sucked. 

Is it possible to get scared until you feel like throwing up?

Jk is used to get tortured, but it may be his first time to hear the ongoing discussion that would be inflicted to his body without him being able to say no.

"You are one lucky omega."

Jk turns his head automatically, found the white beard man looked at him with a smile.

"It is an honor to get branded as Mr. JH's omega. From what I know, you are the first."

Seeing the wicked smile of the alphas, Jk get a goosebumps. It hit him right then the purpose of him being brought to the omega club.


	21. Rebellion

The branding process was excruciating.

The fear of unable to refuse the upcoming pain, and the humiliation of being watched by people like an elephant show in the circus.

He remembered the before process vividly, but not so much after that. Since he quickly lost consciousness after the hot iron burnt his skin.

He woke up once, still feeling the pain all over, and saw another omega being tormented on the stage before he passed out again.

He had a dream.

The fear of omegas trapped in the castle, screaming for help yet no one seemed to care.

The same human being with a social status higher than them looking at the pack like they are mere livestock.

Treated like an object and mold into anything their owner desired.

His ass still feels like burning and Jk cried. The ugly brand will stay on his body until he dies. Then he touches his cheek with his alpha's initial. There is no way he can go back to society with a face like that.

"A couple of thick breasts will suit you."

Jk hears someone whispering to his ear. It is his alpha voice.

_What do you mean by breast? I'm not a woman, I'm..._

Jk looks down and saw his own chest start swelling. Eyes widening in horror, Jk's trembling hand cup his own swollen chest. He holds his breath while grabbing his chest that looks abnormal. They are soft and Jk sees a whitish liquid coming from his nipples.

That is when Jk woke up from his dream.

He gasps, still in shock over the nightmare that feels so real.

He brings his hand to his chest and relieves to find them still hard.

But still, the shock and horror makes Jk cries. 

"Good morning."

Jk turns his head to the voice and see JH sipping his coffee.

"Not getting fuck in the morning makes you cry?" the alpha said, chuckling. He put down his cup and started walking toward the bed occupied by his omega.

"I don't want to ruin your pretty branding so I turn off the alarm, but seems like your body missing my cock?"

JH looks closer to his omega who was still grabbing his chest. He knitted his eyebrows, but then he smirks.

"Oh, you're disappointed because I didn't let them modify your breasts?"

_No_

"No."

JH, who was grinning until then changes his reaction to a frown upon hearing the first No coming from his mere omega.

Jk heart beats fast for his first disobedience.

But no, he doesn't want this anymore. He doesn't want t get hurt. He doesn't want to be degraded until he cannot recognize himself as a human again.

"I am a human like you. I'm just born as omega, but we have right."

Jk doesn't know from where he got the courage to even say such a thing. His body trembles. His voice shaking. He is tearing while saying the bold statement.

But Jk has enough. He doesn't want to be treated like this anymore. Not him, not other omegas.

JH looked at his lying, weak, yet rude omega. His stupid omega dares to say No to the alpha. And even ask for a human right.

JH smirks, this stupid omega still think that omega is human. What a joke.

Jk feels a chill on his spine when he sees the sickening grin on JH.

He knows he is done for. But his last pride refuses to leave his body. Not after seeing inhuman treatment to his fellow omegas like that.

"I like stubborn kid, they are fun," JH says to Jk. He leans down to kiss the forehead of Jk who still cannot move from fear and whispers to his ear, "It's fun to break them until they lose their mind, don't you think?"


	22. history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JH tells Jk some history

Jk doesn't know how long he had been punished.

His punishment is not the kind that will make him crazy from the pain.

But rather, the coldness and numbness of being hanged by his wrist, naked.

He cannot sleep well for the pain on his shoulder and wrist when his legs gave in. He had to keep standing up and there was nothing to distract his mind except a big mirror in front of him.

He is forced to see his own body, recognizing the detail of what had changed ever since he is owned by the big alpha. Because really, he doesn't get anything else to do.

Once in a while, a beta will come to force-fed him food and clean him. Totally humiliating at first, but again, he has no says.

The beta also doesn't give any pity nor empathy for the omega. He is completely treated like an object.

Jk miss lying on the soft bed. He misses resting his body properly and read the book the alpha lend him.

But as an omega, Jk knows what his body misses the most.

Maybe because of his routine there, and of course, that strong scent of alpha that works like a drug.

Jk's body start to crave for alpha's scent, and especially, his seeds.

It is not his estrus period yet, but his body cannot cope with lack of contact with his alpha any longer. He doesn't want to admit it, but yes, he is addicted.

Jk's breathe becomes shorter, his body trembles and desperately produces the scent to attract his alpha that not even there.

The beta realizes it for sure. He looks at the shaking omega for a moment, but does nothing to ease his misery.

To be honest, Jk doesn't remember how long it has passed after his first symptoms before his alpha finally visits him in the white room.

JH exhales the sweet air, enjoying the flower like fragrance that produce by his toy.

"Starting to crave for my seed? Have you learn your lesson?"

Jk's heart beats faster upon scenting his alpha. His body is definitely reacting to his presence.

Yet, Jk is still too stubborn to admit his need.

Jk looks down, ignoring alpha as his best. He cannot just give up yet.

When JH stands behind him, moving his rough hand to touch the omega's chest, Jk bit his lips hard to hold his moan. Still, he cannot stop his body from shivering more. 

"Have you realize how pretty you become under my care? You got many compliments in the omega club. Good thing I brand you early so no one dare to touch my toy," JH says, grabbing the right butcheek that branded with his emblem. Jk gasps from the pain, it still burnt a little.

A whimper slips from his closed lips. He doesn't know whether his body shivers from fear or excitement. Both appearance that reflects on the mirror and his body reaction, all become foreign that he cannot recognize himself anymore.

He almost loses it when the finger pokes his nipple. Why his body is so sensitive. All his nerve starts responding to the cruel tease and produces more fragrance.

The desperate attempt to control himself makes Jk shed tears. No, he cannot lie to himself. It is because his body wants more of the touch.

"You want mine inside you so bad, hmm?" JH smirks, tweaking the hard nipples with both his hands. He chuckles in satisfaction when Jk responds to his guess with a sob. Yes, omega cannot lie. They are very simple creature that need only one thing from alphas.

Yet, Jk won't get anything more. JH won't touch his groin, nor entering him for time being. As he has promised. Jk is punished. He will be denied any touch on his aching groin until he threw away his ridiculous pride.

JH has plenty of other omegas he can play with, no problem for him. He will visit Jk when he misses his special fragrance and teases the omega's big chest once in a while until Jk goes nut before leaving again.

"Why you hate us..."

JH looks up, finding the eyes of the trembling omega from their reflection in the mirror.

The omega is trembling hard, but he still has his brain intact to ask the alpha a question. Good decision, because the more he spent his time here, the more Jk will lose his ability to think.

"That is interesting. You think I hate omega? You think alpha hates omega?"

JH laughes so hard. It is such a cute misunderstanding. He kisses the clueless omega's hair before fondling his chest more.

"What a cutie. You're totally clueless, don't you?" JH lifts Jk's chin so he can see his own reflection clearly, "why would we hate such a lewd creature throwing their body for us for free? You are a very good meal for us, no kidding. Better than any drugs or stimulant."

Jk watches as the big hands travel down and start pulling his nipple rings.

Jk scream from the pain, spontaneously move his chest forward to avoid getting them torn apart.

"Nice body, nice scent, nice voice that built just to seduce us for sex, no sweet, we don't hate you. But they are certainly one who hates you, do you want to know who?"

JH bend down so that his tall body can reach Jk's ear closer, "remember the omegas that being tortured in the omega club? You thought it was by the alpha's order? No. It is the beta's."

Jh smirks when Jk gasps, still trying to save his nipples, but obviously intrigues by the shocking fact.

"A stable, harmonious world supposed to only have 2 kinds. There are betas, the hard working, normal people. And then there are us. A simply better version of them. Jealous? Maybe, but it cannot be help. We alphas are gifted and meant to be on the top of the pack.

And then, abnormality born. They are called omega, your kind."

JH kisses Jk's cheek who is frowning upon hearing the tale.

"A creature good for nothing but seducing. A totally useless human being, yet with their lewd body and natural scent," Jh says, stroking Jk's body from his well-developed chest to his slender waist before stopping on his big hips, "managed to capture the alpha's attention, sometimes even betas.

You know how many marriages ended because their spouse gets attracted to omegas?

I told you before, right? Once you taste omegas, you cannot crave for others. They are simply the best natural drugs."

JH stops talking so that he can suck the sweet skin of his branded omega. Yes. Omega is indeed addicting. And it is cute that they themselves don't realize their fatal charm.

"Betas hate you, because they just cannot compete. Defeated by low class is definitely more humiliating, right? I don't know if you, who are at the bottom, will understand that feeling. But it is the worst humiliation to lose your loved one from a slut like you.

So they hunt your kind, kill them and almost wipe your kind completely from the earth."

JH watches his omega closely while telling his story. He is listening, he probably is shaken by the fact he is not ready to face. But it doesn't really show because he also has to endure the constant teasing on his chest by his alpha.

"That's when we, as the superior step up," JH whispers, smiling to assure the kid that the hero has come to save the world, "we find a good way to use omegas. We locked them away from society to avoid more chaos in our harmonious world. We breed them, teaching them tricks so that they can be a good pet for not only alphas but also betas."

JH smiles proudly, "Omega club is established to ensure everyone's happiness. To protect beta and their lover from a slut like you. For alphas to release their strong and most wicked desires without making any harm to the 'real people'. And for you, slut," JH licks the tears that still flowing down from Jk's eyes, "you slut get to be fucked by a better human being, carrying their children, and finally, give a good contribution to the world you once almost destroyed."

JH finished his story by cupping Jk's cheek so that he turned his head for a deep kiss.

The omega is still trying to rebel, but it is his instinct to open his mouth and accept his alpha's invasion.

The kiss is rough and inconsiderate, yet Jk's body heat increased from anticipation. His locked dick twitched, hoping for more stimulus.

But JH is a man that will keep his promise.

Once they partway, JH stares at Jk's watery eyes. He looks appetizing, but no. The omega needs to learn.

"How's your ass? Starting to heal?" JH asks, spreading Jk's buttcheeks to nudge his opening that has been freed from his dildo.

The opening muscles are still soft and loose. It is pulsating in excitement, ready to suck anything that shoved into it. 

"Not yet hmm," JH answers himself, not giving even a finger to the hungry ass, "the ointment will help with the repairing process. And once you get your tightness back, I will fuck you with mine."

Jk grit his teeth, his heart feels like will explode in any moment. He knows what JH is planning to do.

JH smiles, "remember that first day I fucked you? You will be able to reminisce the taste of our first night together soon."


End file.
